


College is scary, Romance is terrifying

by MrPanicAttack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, Engagement, Fantasizing, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Power Play, Predator/Prey, References to Knotting, Teacher-Student Relationship, hetalia a/b/o, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPanicAttack/pseuds/MrPanicAttack
Summary: Alfred is taking his first year of college on a big campus, and he gets word of a beautiful Alpha teacher. Through one semester of stolen glances and office hours the two make the choice to finally tie the "knot" if you catch my drift. ;)





	1. College is scary, Romance is terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work

Nothing could describe how afraid Alfred was for public college. He had been living with his parents and doing everything online for the entirety of the first year of his higher education, but that wasn’t a possibility forever. Both parties agreed that at some point Alfred had to live on his own, heats or no heats. Of course, like all Omegas of his caliber, Alfred took suppressant pills, had hundreds of soft blankets, knew all the tips and tricks and tools. Still, every time it came around he would spend a full week in agony without an alpha. His parents tried their best to help him through it, including leaving him alone when he needed to be. 

Had he met a strong, successful and stable Alpha by now, his parents would have happily checked out the potential mate and when approved, let Alfred move in and be fulfilled and supported that way, but the boy was awkward to say the least. Alfred talked like no other, and could go on for hours about an interest or topic, but the worst was when he tried to talk himself out of an awkward or weird situation- and in turn made it even worse. Every date he had ever been on, he’d talked the other to death. Even the most patient of listeners had had enough by the end of the day and cut it off. Still, Alfred was pretty, and he was an omega, still more than nothing at all. Secretly, his parents hoped he would find an alpha in his first year of college despite being terribly nervous about sending him off. 

Initially the move was difficult, and Alfred called his parents nearly every day, the calls being returned more often than not. Of course, he was such an attentive student that he didn’t fall back at all, keeping his 3.5 GPA with ease. First semester was a few more pre-requisite classes, Alfred having finished many already taking his first year at home. Unfortunately, unlike most sophomores here, he had no friends from the year prior, and was starting everything out anew, trying to navigate all the ups down and loops that this semi-independent life gave him. 

He applied for a job on campus helping other students study for classes at the college’s resource centre. It was nice and had easy hours from classes that he’d already been in. While in that group, he met another tutor, a small Japanese Omega named Kiku, whose academic skills far exceeded his own. When Alfred finally managed to shut up about astrophysics and let the young man talk, both found that the other was lovely company, and Kiku seemed to laugh more around the blonde chatterbox than he’d thought possible. Had Alfred been an alpha, Kiku would have gladly settled for him, but he was not, so he simply settled for best friend, and both were very happy to have found each other.

“So you’re majoring in astrophysics, yes?”

Kiku asked, sitting on the floor with Alfred in his dorm room as they went over notes, Mario Kart leering at them from the other side of the room. Once they finished reviewing, Kiku told himself, looking back up to meet his friend’s excited gaze as he mentioned his major. Alfred always lit up like the sun when he was talking about space. 

“Yeah I am! I wanted to be an astronaut ever since I was a kid. Mom would show me the video of the moon landing over and over when I was a kid, cuz I would cry every time she turned it off. Sometimes I would watch it for hours until I got turned onto youtube and then I found those spaceship assembly videos! It’s just so fucking amazing that you can put some metal and chemicals together and shoot yourself all the way into space! We weren’t supposed to leave the planet as a species but we still did it-”

“So what classes are you taking this semester then?”

Kiku interrupted, knowing from experience at this point that had he let Alfred continue, the young man would have gushed for half an hour before taking a breath, and then they’d never finish going over their notes for intro to Calc. Alfred paused, his body taking a few grateful breaths as he stopped to think, loading as he processed Kiku’s words into something he could understand.

“Oh, well this semester I’ve got an english credit I put off last year, Intro to Calc, Astronomy 102, Physics 102, Universal Foundations 100, aaanddddddd-”

Alfred paused, looking around the small room Kiku had, happy they both were in the Omega honors dorms, meaning they didn’t need to share a room with anyone else. Nearly half the Omegas on campus had solo rooms due to medical notes about intensive heats. It’s bad enough to have a roommate live with you during something like that- but it was also a danger, as one’s scent could trigger an early heat in another Omega and trigger a full-blown chain of early heats in the surrounding rooms. It had happened earlier in the system when Omegas had first been allowed in colleges way back in the day, but now the schools knew better, and even if they wanted to cut on costs, it would endanger students. 

It, of course wasn’t a particularly beautiful room, but Kiku had what Alfred insisted on calling a “minimalist aesthetic” that was very neat and organized. He also had a lot of manga and anime posters that clashed with all the neat notebooks and clean-line writing inside of them, but it was in-character of the young man, so Alfred only teased him about it when he was feeling playful. The thought came back around to Alfred’s head, snapping him back to reality. 

“Oh yeah! I got Engineering 101 too, but I think it’s kinda- easy.”

He said bashfully, not wanting to be berated or teased for saying something most would scoff at. Even though he and Kiku had known each other for about five months now, he was always a bit insecure about certain things, until of course, Kiku voiced his indifference and he could take a deep breath knowing the Japanese Omega simply didn’t care enough to bother. 

“I know you’re going home for christmas, so your deadlines are coming up for classes in about a week- what did you choose?”

Kiku said, flipping a page in his notebook and scribbling something down absentmindedly, although with how neat and tidy the man’s handwriting was it could hardly be called scribbling. Alfred pulled his laptop back over from where it was sitting on the carpet and opened it up, leaning back against the frame of Kiku’s bed and biting his lip to focus on just what exactly he was doing this next semester. He had spoken with an advisor a few days ago, and his words about needing a class outside the sciences echoed in Alfred’s head as he scrolled through is options. 

“Okayyy so- I’m taking actual Calc, Electrical Engineering, Planetary Sciences, Botany 102, Uh- French because you know they make you take a language once a year and I just , y’know- put it off again… Uhm alsooo…”

Alfred scrolled furiously, Kiku setting his notebook down, having finished reviewing his own notes. He packed everything up in his bag, not being able to stand having anything out of its place in the room, including his sasuke figurine which he noticed seemed to have been moved an inch to the left on the bookshelf he was displayed on. A bit bitterly, Kiku wondered if Alfred had reached out and touched him again before remembering he was not to be handled save for cleaning. The young Omega was snapped back to Alfred’s words as he began speaking again instead of just dragging an “Uhhh” out for minutes at a time. 

“Oh, well- my advisor said that I should take this class… it’s uhm…”

Alfred said, not having seen or desired to take any classes like this so far. He’d hated the english requirements he was doing now, not having that knack for spelling or stringing words together like so many others. He could analyze a chemical compound and figure out what it was easy as pie, but asking for an emotional analysis on a poem was a whole other world. The blonde turned his laptop to show Kiku the class. 

“Classical and Creative Literature… Three credits, it’s a night class and… Oh- Oh yeah Alfred you’ve got to take this one.”

Kiku said, a rare but excited smile on the Japanese Omega’s face. Like when Alfred would fall off rainbow road and cry to him about how he swore he was good at that track. Alfred, of course, was intrigued, and raised a brow, wondering just what was up.

“Why? It’s an English class. You know I hate those!”

He said, a bit huffy in wondering of Kiku’s excitement was simply to fuck with him. All the english teachers and professors Alfred had ever known were mean and impatient, and he had to work twice as hard as usual to please them even a little. Kiku smiled and leaned in a bit, excited to share what he knew on the situation, his excitement coming from the last column- what professor taught the class. 

“That Prof is pretty famous on campus. The other Omega’s call him “Vanya”- behind his back, of course.~”

Alfred’s confused expression only worsened, his brow furrowing as he listened. Was the Professor really mean? Maybe really scary? Either way, he wasn’t happy with where the conversation was going.

“Well- If you think I’m gonna be scared by that then you’re wrong! You know I stood up to a big ol’ Alpha once and I said to him- “

Kiku rolled his eyes and waved a hand as Alfred puffed up his chest in an attempt to combat his insecurities, something his friend could see right through by this point.

“Yeah, yeah, “I’m not afraid of you, asshole!” And then he punched you and broke your nose. Vanya’s scary alright, but that’s not why everyone knows who he is. No wonder you only got here this year.- Francis knows way more than I do, but that’s only if you can be quiet enough to listen.”

Alfred puffed up his cheeks as Kiku mocked him, not wanting to cry but thankful distracted by Kiku’s other words, and his mention of Francis. Francis was a beautiful Beta- far more handsome than most betas were by standards. He was famous on campus for dating (and sleeping with) nearly the entire football team and several professors and getting away with breaking each and every one of their hearts. He really was a femme fatale, and just about anyone would worship him if given the chance. He and Kiku were good friends, mostly meeting up for coffee to gossip every week or so. He’d met Alfred a time or two, and had the boy not talked him near to death, the Beta would have certainly tried to slip into his dorm to help him with a heat or two. 

“Yeah, yeah, I can be quiet. Are you gonna text him?”

“Already on it.”

Kiku said, phone in hand as he messaged his friend, Francis immediately responding after hearing that Alfred didn’t know about the big hunk despite being mid-lecture. That man was the hub of all gossip and parties on campus, and he never said no on a chance to gush about someone to another. After a minute of furious typing (Alfred could swear Kiku’s fingers were about to fall off at times from just his words per minute) Kiku looked back up, an almost mischievous smile gracing his lips. 

“He says to meet him at the Java Bean in an hour.”

Kiku announced proudly, obviously happy to see his friend and get some much needed information, as well as send Alfred on the journey of a lifetime. 

“An hour? Well- I’m pretty much done with my notes so…”

“Mario Kart?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass, loser.”

“Yeah, you say that when we’re on Rainbow Road.”

“Wh- Hey! I didn’t agree to that?!”

__________

Francis picked up his drink with grace and gave a sly look to the barista who rolled his eyes with a grin in return. Something filled with cream and sugar, the popular Beta sipped on it as he sat alone, an unusual occurrence, save for the fact that he had his legs over the other chair in a more-than confident manner, a signal all his friends and lovers knew meant he was waiting for someone and not in the mood to be interrupted. When the bubbly blonde and his smaller friend approached and ordered their drinks, Francis gracefully lowered his legs from the other chairs and shot a look over to Kiku. The little Omega returned it in full, even doing so much as to smile back at the pretty frenchman. Before Alfred could pay, Kiku whipped out his card, getting another huff from his friend.

“Ya know you don’t always gotta pay. I make just as much as you!”

Alfred huffed, Kiku walking forward to wait for their drinks at the other end, still making heavy eye contact with the Beta across the room.

“You sure about that?”

Alfred froze, processing the words for a minute before getting flustered, not even noticing that Francis had walked over, arms outstretched before his hands found Kiku’s shoulders and he leaned down to kiss the Omega’s cheeks.

“Hey-”

“Mon cher.~ Oh it’s lovely to see you. I hear you and sunshine need some very special information.~”

The beta purred, cutting Alfred off without hesitation, the young Omega too embarrassed around the beautiful Beta to do anything but nod quietly. He really wanted to hear what Francis had to say, and it was way easier to stay silent than try and keep his talking down to a minimum.

“Good to see you too.~ And yeah, but let’s get back to the table first.”

Kiku said, blushing as he was kissed, a bad habit that Francis adored. The Japanese Omega picked up his own latte and looked over his shoulder, making sure Alfred grabbed his blended drink before they walked over to the table, one in the corner away from eavesdropping students that just didn’t need to know. Francis settled in with a suggestive smirk, sipping at his drink before meeting Alfred’s eyes.

“So I hear you’re thinking about taking one of Mr. Braginsky’s night classes, oui?~”

He purred, the voice alone making Alfred blush and tug on the sleeves of his hoodie. Francis remembered how cute the Omega was, and found he liked him even more when he was embarrassed.

“Uh, yeah… But- I don’t really know what the big fuss is all about…”

The pretty blonde mumbled, playing with the paper straw on his drink before accidentally snapping some of it off, quickly putting the piece in his pocket and instead just kept sipping at his drink to avoid too much awkwardness. 

“Cute.~ Well, Mr. Ivan Braginsky is just about the biggest Alpha you’ve ever seen. He looks like he could tear one of the quarterbacks in half without even breaking a sweat. And the way he smells, Ugh!~”

Francis swooned, resting his chin in hand as he took his phone out of his pocket and skimmed through his photos.

“He’s infamous for having to reject Omegas because they just can’t help themselves.~ I’ve even heard he’s accidentally started a few early heats just from a student getting a little too near and catching a whiff up close. When I say the perfect Alpha, I mean the Perfect Alpha.~”

He cooed, Alfred’s cheeks a bright red and his interest certainly peaked. If Francis, High standard homewrecker extraordinaire was speaking about a man like this, there was no telling how handsome he really was. Alfred knew firsthand that getting too close to a really big Alpha could kickstart an early heat, and he wondered at first if it was even safe for him to take the class, but then Francis laid his phone on the table, an obviously candid picture of the professor on his phone. The young Omega froze, his eyes widening a bit as he scanned over the picture. It was a man the size of a mountain in a t-shirt and khakis, twisting mid-throw of a football, the lanyard swinging from his movement. It was an amazing shot of his muscled torso and arms, and the look of focus against those sharp features was just shy of ecstatic. 

“This is my best picture of him.~ Sometimes when the coach is sick, they call him in to substitute since he teaches so late at night. I was lucky enough to be there for one of the times he was coaching and- He’s so handsome without that usual sweater covering up all those delicious muscles.~”

Francis cooed, biting his lip as he looked up at Alfred, the naïve little Omega near drooling over the photo, having bit the straw in his mouth to keep himself under control. Ideal Alpha was right- the man looked like a white wolf come to life, and Alfred knew almost instinctively right then and there that if that Alpha wanted him as a mate he wouldn’t dare or want to say no. Kiku cleared his throat to snap Alfred out of it, the young man pulling his mouth off the straw on to see that he’d crushed it beyond use.

“Do-... Do you have any other pictures of him?...”

Alfred asked shyly, a hush in his voice as he was quite embarrassed about enjoying this so much. Of course, the Omega in Kiku loved it as well, but he preferred a different type, no matter how handsome the man was. Francis let out a soft laugh and nodded.

“I thought you’d never ask.~ I’ve got a whole album, cherie.~”

He cooed, swiping through the pictures with an elegant hand as Alfred bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from drooling. Most of the photos were obviously from a class, but some were from outside the class, several from the days he’d subbed for the coach, a few of them taken secretly inside his office and even a few in the tutoring spaces where Alfred worked. He wondered with shock if this “Mr. Braginsky” had been in there at the same time as him, and he just hadn’t noticed. Well one thing was for certain now. He would most definitely be taking that class. 

“So, Alfred. You think-”

“Yeah, yeah I’m gonna take the class.”

Francis laughed, and let Alfred pick up the phone to look through the album again himself. The Beta knew quite well that Alfred would be far too entranced with all the pictures of Ivan that he wouldn't dare leave. 

“I gave him my best shot, but that man in impenetrable in the best of ways.~”

Francis mused, a bittersweet tone in his voice at the thought of the lost romance- and the lost knotting that could have been. Still, it was his duty to warn the others of how hopeless of a dream getting with that Alpha really was. 

“So, when do classes start again?”

Alfred asked, taking a deep breath and reluctantly setting the phone down, far too embarrassed to ask for any of the pictures to be sent to him, although the next time his heat came around, he might pluck up the courage to ask.

“Two weeks until finals, two weeks of Christmas break, then classes start.”

“Ugh really? I can’t wait that long!”

Alfred said, excited for the first time in his life to take a class in the writing arts. And oh what an adventure it would be. Francis twirled a lock of golden hair between his fingers, sighing as he looked out the window.

“Tell me about it, cherie.~”


	2. Guilty Pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned work

Alfred was running across campus as fast as his legs could carry him, his backpack slamming against his spine each time he took a jump that was a little too far. Unfortunately this was a night class, so most others were already hanging out on campus, and several eyes caught the Omega speeding down the stone paths. A few wondered if he was on the track team, but Alfred was far too preoccupied with the situation at hand to even care about everyone staring at him until he’d turned a corner. Alfred had never had a night class before, and just like countless students before him, he’d forgotten it already, and was running several minutes late. It didn’t help like the building where the lecture was held was all the way across campus from his dorms. 

Another corner was turned, and Alfred’s eyes lit up with hope, seeing the lecture hall he needed to be at about five minutes ago. He ran the stretch within several seconds, and skidded to a stop, nearly slamming into the glass doors had some exiting student not seen him and held it open. Alfred ran a hand through his hair to settle himself and get it all out of his eyes, giving a haphazard and flustered thanks to the student before continuing down the hall, checking the room numbers before coming to room 402, Classical and Creative Literature with Professor Ivan Braginsky. 

A flash of images and information flew through the boy’s brain, working him up even more than this sudden workout. He was about to see that big, wonderful, handsome Alpha in person! He took a big deep breath and pushed through the doors, looking to the front of the room and noticing that the professor hadn’t started class yet. Even better, he wasn’t even there, giving Alfred just enough time to find a seat in the middle of the risen rows. The second the young Omega had set his bag down, a door near the bottom of the lecture room jostled as the handle was turned, and it opened. As the professor stepped through it casually, the head of each and every Omega in the room snapped around to look him over, Alfred biting the inside of his cheek habitually to keep from letting out a dreamy sigh, although a few other omegas weren’t so lucky. 

Even so far away from him, one could tell he was very tall, and very, very handsome. But what really killed Alfred was the scent. All Alphas and Omegas had scents, made to attract mates and identify themselves, and fuck if Ivan’s scent wasn’t attractive. It was similar to the scent of the deep woods on a cool afternoon, an earthy musk with a heavy dose of pine. On top was a smell like black tea and freshly washed sheets, and an undeniable savory undertone that hooked Alfred like nothing else. He could most definitely believe Francis’s stories now. He’d been sitting in the middle rows and noticed that he’d been leaning over his desk just to catch more of that addictive scent, despite being so far away

The animal inside him could only stare, watching as the man picked up a stack of papers on his desk as well as donned a pair of readers, not taking all the shuddering Omegas too seriously. He passed out stacks quietly, instructing those he gave them to to pass the syllabus back, making sure everyone got one. When the papers got to Alfred, he lifted the packet to his nose and sniffed, shocked at himself that he’d tried to get the man’s scent on the page. He set it down and took another deep breath, looking towards the front of the room at this new instructor as he tried his best to stay calm. Mr. Braginsky picked up a dry erase marker, and scrawled his name over the length of the whiteboard in elegant cursive, capping the pen and setting it back down. His movements seemed much more gentle and restrained than the common Alpha. The basic rule being- the bigger the man, the more likely he was to use his strength at every opportunity. One could look around the classroom and see this theory demonstrated by several Alphas taking this class tearing through their paper as their pens ripped through the pages, unintentionally defensive with this new Professor. 

“My name is Mr. Braginsky, welcome to Classical and Creative Literature. I know this is a night class, and some of you are new to that concept, so please try to stay awake. For now, just read over the syllabus and we’ll continue in a few minutes.”

Sure, Alfred had been thirsty for this Alpha since he’d first seen his picture, but now, the corners of the syllabus shredded in between nervous fingers, Alfred was wondering if it was a smart choice to enroll. If the name, the reputation, that scent, those muscles and the calm nature didn’t hook him, that voice did. Ever since he was a little tweenager, Alfred had always had a crush on the big Russian supervillains he’d watched on TV, and as he got older, the poor Omega nearly lost it at any slavic accent. The deep voice combined with one of the boy’s personal preferences really got him, and he gripped the leg of his jeans, simply trying to make sense of the words on the page that made up the syllabus at this point. 

“We’ll be starting with a basic overview of the world’s most famous authors, then go into a few of the more- underground artists. Next time we meet you’ll need your textbooks….”

Ivan’s low and relaxing voice seemed to fade into a feeling as Alfred laid his head down on the desk in front of him, deciding he would process this all when he got back to his dorm. He could barely control himself now, and zoning out was better than getting a boner mid-class. 

____________

“I’ve never seen you put off work this long. You know you don’t have to actually go up to him and turn it in, right?”

Kiku said, picking the sticker off an apple he’d grabbed from the cafeteria earlier. Now he sat on the floor of Alfred’s dorm room, watching nonchalantly as his friend rolled around and shifted as he tried to type something up on his laptop. As much as Alfred could never stay still, it was strange to see him so uncomfortable on such a soft bed.

“I know I just- I can’t handle him. Have you seen him up close Kiku? Mr. Braginsky even has a Russian accent! Do you know how much I like those? Every stupid movie with those villains always gets me all-”

“Well yeah he has a Russian accent, his last name is Braginsky.”

Kiku pointed out, taking a bit of his apple as he watched Alfred have another mini-melt down about his favourite professor. The class had been going on for about a month and a half now, and every Tuesday and Thursday, Kiku could count on Alfred being extremely riled up. He’d even take double his usual suppressants on those days just to get through the class. And while in class, Alfred was a lovely student. He was very attentive (albeit a little dreamy) and even took good notes, always prepared with his textbook and everything, but the second he stepped out of the room, all that filled his head was Omega-driven lustful fantasies he had to stave off until he could go back to his dorm room and - well the closest term would be jack off. Francis had been kind enough to send a few of his best pictures Alfred’s way, and the boy guarded them like treasure, not letting anyone else so much as look at his phone without making sure they were saved and hidden from any prying eyes. Truly, he was obsessed. 

“Okay, I just- I don’t know. The second the lecture is over and I leave, I can’t remember anything he said! Like anything at all! I think it’s just how deep and pretty his voice is if I’m being honest. The other week he was reading an excerpt from some oldie book and there was a character named- well, I can’t remember what it was but it was really close to Alfred. It was almost like he was actually saying my name.~”

He purred, laying his head in his palm and sighing dreamily, not wanting to do anything other than think of the Alpha hunk attempting to teach him something about the fine art of wordsmithing. Kiku raised an eyebrow, wondering if it really was such a good idea to put Alfred in this class. However, watching him flush bright red at the mention of “Literature” was quite the fun gag to pull in public. 

“Maybe you just need to face your fears and talk to him up front.”

“What?! No way dude are you kidding me? I’d probably go into a heat just from being within three feet of him!” Alfred sputtered, almost aghast at his best friend’s nonchalant suggestion although he couldn’t deny- it was tempting.

“You’ve got a lecture tonight, yeah? Just think about it. Maybe you can handle his- what did you say it was? “Skull Fucking Hotness?” “

Alfred turned bright red as he glared towards Kiku, flustered at being quoted on something so vulgar, but even more flustered that it was spot-on. Kiku laughed and dodged a pillow that was thrown at him, although the second one caught the side of his head. After that- it was Alfred’s turn to duck, and he lost a breath as one hit him dead in the stomach.

“Asshole!”

“You started this!”

___________-

Every semester, after the first class, Alfred would personally introduce himself to his teacher, and make sure to meet whomever it was, just to make a good impression. Despite being very awkward and mouthy in general, he seemed to do well in these professional situations. But he hadn’t even so much as gotten within twenty feet of Mr. Braginsky. Of course, many Omega’s had scrambled at the first lecture to meet him up close and personal, but it seemed no matter how they wiggled their hips, no matter how dangerously low they cut their suppressants (to smell better, no doubt), no matter how short of shorts they wore, the professor remained kind and platonic all the same. Already several had given up, and simply muscled through the class to get to see the big Alpha a few days a week. Even now, as everyone was packing up after a lecture, many of the Omegas let out soft sighs, a nice contrast though to any jealous and emasculated Alpha student’s aggressive huffs.

Alfred usually left the classroom as quickly as he could, but today he had gotten distracted again, and now, nearly everyone left, he snapped back into his head, although wondered if he was still dreaming as he made eye contact with the Alpha he had been avoiding so well. The fidgety Omega froze in his tracks, the animal inside him wanting to roll over and whimper simply from the hot and heavy gaze, his imagination making it out to be a lot more than was intended. Thankfully, the boy was snapped out of his trance, although he wasn’t thankful for the source.

“Alfred, is it? Stay for a minute, I’d like to speak with you.”

Mr. Braginsky said, his tone indifferent and nonchalant, a heavy contrast to the words that Alfred was blowing out of proportion quicker and quicker with each passing minute. What did he mean, “speak with him”? And oh, how good it sounded hearing his name in that deep voice and heavy accent! God he was more than ready to give himself over but- Alfred pinched himself, waking up from the sudden daydream, realizing that he was close to his heat- and he was most likely getting dizzy from all his body’s current needs. Had he taken his suppressants today? He couldn’t remember. 

Alfred packed up his things with a spinning head, and took a drink of water, trying to steady himself as he stood and walked down to the professor’s desk, standing all tucked in on himself, like a child knowing it was going to be scolded. Braginsky had been leafing through a file, and closed the drawer, pulling his readers off and tucking them back into his shirt pocket, his entire demeanour an impenetrable calm, a complete contrast to Alfred who was turned up to about 85%, he’d estimate. Alfred (to his chagrin) suddenly noticed how wonderful the man’s muscles looked under his light lavender dress shirt, and how big and brave he was to be an Alpha and wear such a colour, and how good it looked on him…

“Alfred.”

The words made the boy look up again, his eyes having to look much further up than he’d originally anticipated- this man was at least a foot taller than him, and oh did Alfred want to see how that felt pressed up against a wall.

“Ah, y-yes?”

Alfred coughed out, trying his best not to sound pathetic as he responded to his professor, wondering why he’d been asked to stay after. Mr. Braginsky sighed softly, and twirled his pen in his fingers, something Alfred’s twitchy brain found quite impressive despite it being a simple trick. 

“I usually don’t talk to students when they’re failing my class. It’s your responsibility, and I’m not here to guide you all through a credit, да?”

He said, putting it bluntly, though the little bit of Russian made Alfred weak in the knees, and he simply nodded, looking down at the ground in shame.

“But I know you’re much smarter than you’re giving yourself credit for, Alfred. When you turn in assignments, they’re brilliant. You just have to actually do them first.”

He said, Alfred’s cheeks betraying him with a blush at the compliment, and then a bit more at the disappointment that followed. It felt so good to be praised, and so bad to be reprimanded. Alfred wanted that praise again, and he looked back up, meeting the man’s eyes despite all his jitters and fear. He took a quiet deep breath, getting a big huff of the Alpha’s scent. While it of course made his whole body sigh, it was also almost comforting, and Alfred got a stirring of courage. The professor smiled ever so slightly upon meeting the young Omega’s eyes and seeing that spark he knew Alfred had. 

“Thank you- for letting me know. I promise I’ll try harder!” Alfred said, empowered despite not yelling at the top of his lungs like he usually did. Mr. Braginsky’s smile widened a bit, and he gave Alfred a pat on the back, encouraging this determination Alfred had suddenly gotten. They took a few steps towards the door, almost pushing Alfred off to soar on this new wind of confidence.

“That’s it! I’ll see you next Tuesday, I hope to see your analysis done by then!”

The Alpha called, watching as Alfred ran up the steps, pausing to look back at the door. He really was an adorable little thing, and Braginsky found himself liking the young man more and more with each minute. 

“It will be! See ya then!”

Alfred called back before flying out the doors and out of the lecture building, an adrenaline rush coursing through his veins. He had planned on stopping by one of the cafe’s on campus before settling into his dorm room, but for reasons unknown even to him, he went right on past them, the familiar path back to his room making its way through his mind. His heart didn’t stop pounding until Alfred had shut his door and dropped his backpack on the ground, lovestick and more than ready to do all his english work, not just the recent analysis. But then, as his brain ran over the events in his mind, and the adrenaline seemed to wash away, Alfred turned bright red, reaching his hand around to touch just below his right shoulder.

“He… He touched me~”

_____________

Alfred’s grades began to improve immediately, staying up obscenely late even on his nights off to write out each assignment that he’d missed, knowing they might not be accepted, but he didn’t care. All the poor Omega could think of was Mr. Braginsky’s approval, and each time he saw the man smile, his heart leapt out of his chest with pride. Kiku had noticed, and Francis as well, who had become quite a bit closer as Alfred’s strange relationship with the big Alpha on campus progressed. That Beta could smell a good story from a mile away, and knew there would be something juicy between the two for months now. And he had been right, at least on Alfred’s side. 

The poor Omega had gotten so worked up, with no one left to talk to, Francis offered an ear, rewarded by the exciting confession that adorable Alfred had been having quite the plethora of wet dreams about the man, especially near his heats. He’d only had a few this semester so far, but each and every one he spent moaning, dreaming, chasing after the fantasy of the big Alpha taking him as his and his alone. Nothing got him off more, and Alfred feared Mr. Ivan Braginsky was the only Alpha for him, a fear Francis dismissed with a wave of his hand. ‘Every Omega feels like that with him, it’s just a part of his scent,’ he assured, Alfred unsure whether to feel better or worse. 

And as Alfred became closer to Francis, they hung out more, the young Omega learning to be a bit more quiet around him, far too afraid to scare him off. He began to hear a lot more gossip, and it was exciting, despite him not knowing anyone involved in such dramas. With Francis also came invitations to parties, parties where drinking happened. Parties where drinking happened and Alfred took part, accidentally getting blasted just about each time he went out. Francis was always encouraging him to have more, and some of the man’s Alpha friends liked the way his cheeks got all blushy after a few drinks. Tonight was one of those nights, Francis handing him cup after cup until they were both trashed. 

The difference being- Francis was fine with sleeping on just anybody’s couch, especially an Alpha’s, but Alfred- now he was a bit more skittish. Even drunk, he couldn’t rest without the safety of a locked door, so he decided to make his way back to campus. He ambled down the blocks, swaying as his fingers gripped his keys in a fist deep inside his pocket, terrified of the stories of big city Alphas kidnapping good-smelling Omegas and mating them before they could say no. It was a fear that had been ingrained into the young man since his pup days, always reminding him that he was vulnerable without a protector. And the dark outside didn’t seem to help much. 

After a half hour, Alfred found his way from the frat house back to the edge of campus, and let out a sigh of relief before biting his lip and remembering that he wasn’t done just yet. Campus was pretty big, and his dorms weren’t very close nearby. Actually, he was all the way on the opposite side. The opposite side where- Alfred’s head swiveled to look around, his vision settling on the lecture hall where he took his favourite class. His favourite class with his favourite Alpha… The Omega’s heart started to speed up a bit and he felt his cheeks blush softly at the thought of Mr. Braginsky, big and strong, and kind, and oh so nice smelling. 

These thoughts were shattered by a twig snapping behind him, something rustling through the bushes behind him, most likely a squirrel or bird. Still- the blonde nearly jumped out of his skin, turning sharply towards the sound and backing up several steps, several steps too fast. Alfred felt himself back into something, something soft but firm, not something, but someone! Disoriented, scared and confused, the panicked Omega whipped around again only to meet the gaze of the exact professor he had been so giddily daydreaming about. However Alfred’s first thought was not fear, it was comfort and relief. His Alpha was here to save him from the scary night! Oh how happy he was to see him. But then the illusion fell apart as the professor cleared his throat and raised a brow, looking like he was waiting for an answer and Alfred suddenly remembered with a wash of shame that he was not mated to this Alpha- that at best he was a distant authority finger- their relationship was strictly professional! The confused Omega sucked in a quick breath in surprise and froze for a second, his eyes not moving from Mr. Braginsky’s the entire duration of the odd stance. 

“U-Uhm, Oh my god, I’m so so sorry, I didn’t- I really didn’t see you there sir, I promise. Are you alright? Oh well of course you’re alright, I don’t think someone like me could hurt you, but, oh god, sorry I’ll just stop talking, sorry sir.”

Alfred blurted out, tugging at his sleeves and the hem of his sweater, a nervous habit that he was trying to stop, but considering how hard his heart was pounding and how hard he was trying to keep from swaying, there were other things to consider at the moment. The professor took a soft breath as he listened to Alfred, the action reminding the young Omega himself to take a breath. A part of Ivan internally smiled at his student’s rambling, wondering if he always acted this adorable, or if it was the obvious dose of alcohol in his system. He didn’t know Alfred’s exact age, so he couldn’t turn him in for such things, but he wouldn’t have done that even if the opportunity presented itself- he was much too fond of the Omega to even try. 

“That’s alright, you’re correct, I’m not hurt.”

He said, a soft smile appearing on his handsome face, a smile that made Alfred blush a heavy pink once again. Drunk or sober, he would have blushed, too smitten with Mr. Braginsky to do anything but nod. He was just so handsome, and the smell was affecting him now more than ever. Alfred wanted nothing more than to be closer to the Alpha, and noticed himself leaning forward a bit, shrinking back as to not look too eager.

“Aah, that’s good…”Alfred said, about to launch into another bout of awkward words, had he not been interrupted.

“Alfred, you know this is a very dangerous time for you to be out here all alone. I’ll escort you back to your dorm.”

“Ah but- sir, Uh- Mr. Braginsky, I- I can’t let you-”

“I think it’s better me than any of those campus security guards. They can be a bit frightening. Come, the dorms are this way, да?”

Mr. Braginsky began to walk down the main path through campus, looking back at Alfred who was at his wits end, wondering if this was just a dream, and if it was a dream- how he should just try and enjoy his time with the Alpha while he had it. Alfred nodded and sucked it up, taking a few running steps to catch up, nearly tripping over himself with his inhibited coordination. Still, he caught up to the professor, and began walking next to him, turning to look up at the man, catching his handsome face in every angle of the odd lighting from the surrounding buildings, wondering how he caught each and every ray in the perfect angle. Ivan looked back down at the young Omega and fought back a bigger smile, admiring how sweetly he followed after, like a wide-eyed puppy. 

“Which building are you in, Alfred?”

The Omega nearly swooned at hearing his name again, and then looked down, scrunching his nose up a bit in concentration as he searched his brain, too focused on the big Alpha next to him to have cared where they were going.

“Oh- I’m in Gelligaer Hall, it’s the one all the way by the end.”

Alfred said, albeit it was a bit more casual than it had been before, Ivan’s scent working its magic to relax the Omega, make him feel safe and protected. The Professor shifted the leather bookbag he wore to his left side, and raised his arm to offer it to Alfred when a bird in a nearby tree let out a particularly loud caw, startling the Omega, who did the first thing his poor brain thought- get close to the Alpha. He latched onto his arm just as it was offered, and panted heavily, his heart beating out of his chest rapid-fire. The action made Ivan laugh, a handsome sound just as deep and sensual as that voice he didn’t use too often. It only served to make Alfred more and more weak in the knees as he came down off of the unexpected adrenaline high, big, fearful eyes looking up to Ivan for safety, a calm but protective gaze answering right back. 

“No need to have a heart attack, дорогой. It’s just a bird.”

The Alpha said as he urged them both to walk on, Alfred flushing red as he realized he was clinging to his Professor’s arm- and his Professor was letting him. Had Ivan offered him his arm? Was he just too drunk to remember? No way that was possible, Alfred was just a dumb little Omega! The poor thing was even closer to the Alpha’s scent now, and he let out a soft sigh, relaxing against with the smell of pine against his skin. Mr. Braginsky would get him where he needed to go, nice and safe and warm.

“Thank you- for.. For walking me home I mean. Or well, not really, you’re walking me to my dorm, but still, it’s safe there. I got a lock and everything…”

Alfred began to ramble, tipsy, sedated and exhausted, the perfect combination to let something slip. And oh, Mr. Braginsky was so good at listening. And so strong- Alfred could feel his muscles as he clung to his arm, and against his torso, shifting each time he took a step. 

“I’m so sorry for troubling you, It’s very nice of you to just walk me back to my dorm like this. Someday I hope I’ve got my own big Alpha to walk me home and hold my arm and protect me from all the creepy stuff there is at night.”

Alfred mused, losing his inhibitions completely as he leaned against Ivan’s strong body, using the Alpha to hold himself up as he walked with him back to his room. Mr. Braginsky laughed at the comment, Alfred finding himself head over heels once again, wanting to hear him laugh so much more than twice in a night. 

“It’s no trouble, I was simply coming back to get some important papers for the weekend. I would have been here a bit longer anyways.”

The professor admitted, looking down at Alfred with loving eyes. He adored listening to the young man’s ramblings, whatever subject they happened to be on. For a second, the thought of Alfred needing an Alpha crossed his mind, but he shoved it away, needing to focus on getting the poor boy back to his dorm room before any Alpha actually acted on those thoughts. The lights of Gelligaer Hall began to glow brighter as the two approached the building, and Ivan walked Alfred right up to those doors, looking around to make sure there were no other Alphas in the area before loosening his grip, watching as Alfred continued to hold on, still quite attached.

“Well it’s been lovely walking with you, Alfred. Can you get up to your dorm safely?”

He asked, meeting eyes with Alfred, the young Omega blushing and nodding as he realized he had to let go, doing so slowly and reluctantly.

“Yeah, thanks a whole bunch for walking me back, sir. It means a lot.”

Alfred said, wondering why his big mouth had ended it on that last bit, making it far too personal. But to his shock, the Alpha let another soft smile onto his icy lips and nodded, returning the sentiments with a kind gaze. 

“Likewise. Goodnight, Alfred. And don’t stay out so late next time. I may not be there to save you.”

Mr. Braginsky reminded, waiting as he watched Alfred nod and enter the building, throwing a glance towards the big Alpha even once he was already past the doors. Oh what a strange night this had turned out to be. 

__________________

The realization began to sink in as Alfred reluctantly walked inside, unable to help but look over his shoulder several times, seeing Mr. Braginsky watching to make sure he got in safe instead of leaving the second he said goodbye. A blush was blossoming and his heart was blooming uncontrollably, the young Omega blinked away sloppy tears as he stepped into the elevator and took it up to the third floor, managing to stumble through the doors before they closed again, having to lean on the wall, dizzy from alcohol, although it was wearing off more now, and the reality of his need began to settle in. Was this how it felt to be loved and protected by an Alpha? Mr. Braginsky had been so kind to him, listened to his nonsensical rambling and made sure he was both happy and safe. He’d insisted on walking him home, and doing it himself nonetheless! 

Alfred shut and locked the door behind him as he entered his room, walking over to the bed and kicking his shoes off before flopping onto it, the soft cushions and safety of the room only encouraging his train of thought. He had clung to his professor’s arm, leaned into his side, put all his weight on the man and yet he took it as if it was nothing! The physical memory of those muscles moving as they walked- his dress shirt thin enough to let Alfred get a wonderful idea of what it so horribly separated him from. The Omega began to pant and whimpered, rolling into a soft body pillow he liked and wrapped his legs around it, not wanting to get aroused but- he was due for a heat in a week or two, and the thoughts of his favourite professor were running wild. 

What if… What if Mr. Braginsky. Mr. Ivan Braginsky, had walked him all the way up to his dorm room? What if he’d had to help the poor Omega into bed because he was so drunk? Alfred mused a tad bitterly, wishing he had pretended if only to spend more time with the man. What if he’d tucked Alfred into bed and looked down at him? Smelled his sweet scent and couldn’t help himself but to take a kiss? And- What if- Alfred kissed back? The Omega’s cock sprung up without warning, the heat in his abdomen beginning to get warmer and warmer with each and every thought. He could still smell Ivan on his jacket, and he pressed his nose against the fabric, the faint scent only pushing his fantasy even further. 

What if Mr. Braginsky helped him out of his clothes? And kissed down his neck, murmuring in that deep, hot voice about how much he loved Alfred, how pretty and desirable and protected he was. How he was his Omega, and his Omega alone. Alfred let out a soft whimper, but this one wasn’t of frustration- it was of need. He was so tired, still tipsy and only wanted to sleep but the thought of Ivan Braginsky, big, powerful Mr. Braginsky following him to his room after such a night was enough to send him into a frenzy that needed to be dealt with. Slowly, Alfred let go of his pillow and sat on the edge of his bed, getting undressed down to his boxers, and the jacket that the Alpha had imprinted on, the young Omega never wanting to take it off ever again. He opened the drawer of his bedside table, and with a blush, looked at the toys he had available. At this point lube wasn’t even needed. But what would be good to finish him off in one go? Alfred bit his lip, and pulled out his favourite dildo- a vibrator that was much bigger than any average Alpha’s knot, purple silicone with a dial at the base that Alfred always liked in case he got bored. 

As he held it in his hand, he imagined his professor again with a shameful blush. Oh he bet Mr. Braginsky was huge, he had to be with the size of his body in general, and of course the scent he gave off. Alfred was a size queen in his own right, most Omegas were, and the thought of that Alpha’s massive cock splitting him wide open nearly made Alfred cry with need, the Omega biting his lip to keep quiet as he shut the drawer and quickly made his way over to his bed, this time laying down slowly and closing his eyes, imagining that big Alpha gently making sure he was comfortable and happy before rubbing the bulge in his boxers, noting his scent. Alfred could hear that deep voice loud and clear, the accent thick as honey over his ears.

“Such a pretty thing, and so wet for me.~ What a dumb little Omega.”

Alfred felt himself shudder, and he pulled a blanket over him as he shamefully touched himself, tugging his boxers down as he imagined Mr. Braginsky spreading his legs, spreading them wide and looking down at him to make him squirm, the embarrassment nearly too much. 

“P-Please~ Just mate me already you big strong Alpha.~”

He whimpered out quietly, gasping as he let his fingers rub over his slit, sending another shudder through his body. Oh god, how badly he wanted to be filled by that big, strong man and fucked until he couldn’t breathe, think or speak. He didn’t care about anything other than Mr. Braginsky, and just what he would do to him if they were caught alone. Alfred could feel Ivan’s fingers dipping into his slit before pushing in entirely, the two digits making him gasp and whimper, the voice coming to him once again.

“You look so adorable when you squirm like a little slut.~ You want me don’t you? You need your Alpha’s cock?”

Alfred gasped sharply, a third finger added inside him, slipping in easily with all the slick he was producing, The poor Omega’s thighs were wet with slick and spread wide, ready to be mated. 

“Y-Yes sir, please sir.~ I-I need you to fill me up and knot me like- like the pathetic slut I am.~”

Alfred whimpered, pulling the jacket up over his nose just to feel relaxed again, the fantasy of his professor fingering him remaining just as strong if not stronger as those fingers were pulled out, and the dildo rubbed against the poor Omega’s sensitive slit, making him nearly sob with anticipation. He could feel Mr. Braginsky teasing him, making him whiny and teary and needy just because he wanted to. And he was a big, strong Alpha- an Alpha that owned the little Omega beneath him, and Alfred knew he had the right to do whatever he wanted to him. Despite his fear of being powerless, the idea of being owned and used like a dumb slut for that big Alpha turned him on like nothing else. And as the dildo pushed inside poor horny Alfred, he sobbed out, hearing that thick accent as a hand went to his cock to stroke it as well.

“That’s a good boy.~ I’ll fuck your pretty little brains out- that’s a promise.”

The growl in his voice made Alfred sob, feeling the Alpha’s cock begin to pound in and out of him, his breath hitching each time he could feel Mr. Braginsky’s hips slam up against his own. Each thrust took his breath away, and Alfred could practically feel his body held tight by those strong arms, against his even stronger chest. He could practically hear all the dirty Russian words that were growled into his ear, practically feel the bites on his neck as he was knotted and marked like a real Omega, finally finding a mate. Alfred moaned sweetly into a pillow as he fucked his tight slit, his hips thrusting down, whispers of obedience to the fantasy he was so consumed by. 

“Ah, Oh! Mr.- Mr. Braginsky~ Ohhh god yes! Yes there! Oh please, please do that again- ah!~”

He cried, tears streaming down his face, the soft gasps turning into real ones as that dildo, as that Alpha hit deep inside him, finding the Omega’s sweet spot and going after it with all his might. Alfred sobbed once, twice, three times before he heard his Alpha growl to him once again, his hot breath ghosting over Alfred’s neck, the action sending a shiver down the boy’s spine to contrast the hot and heavy pounding he was so wonderfully experiencing. 

“Go on, cum for me, дорогой.~ Show me how beautiful you are.~”

Alfred’s hips arched off the bed at the next thrust, his eyes snapping open wide as he came, gushing all over his sheets as he felt Mr. Braginsky’s cock deep inside him, forcing out any other thought but pleasure. And pleasure was what to come, if only Alfred could stand to be patient a little longer

________________

Mr. Ivan Braginsky wasn’t a man that was easily shaken. Semester after semester he had to put up with horny young Omegas that threw themselves at his feet relentlessly. While it was an absolute dream to say- one of the quarterbacks, Ivan was not interested in that kind of affection, and was forced to turn down offer after offer after offer. He rolled his eyes at the young Omegas who would dress up and cut down on suppressants for his class, and ignored others who asked him the same questions over and over simply for his attention. But Alfred- Oh sweet little Alfred was in a whole new league, and had he approached with an offer like countless students before him- Ivan wasn’t certain he would refuse. 

At first he hadn’t even known the boy existed, but the first assignment the Omega had turned in caught the Alpha’s attention more than anything. In a shocking turn of events, Alfred’s ability to ramble translated brilliantly on paper. After that first assignment, Mr. Braginsky had gotten exponentially more interested in the student, and when it came to it even spoke to him about his grades. Alfred was simply too shy, awkward and sweet for him to handle, and after they had first spoken, that sweet scent wouldn’t leave the man’s nose for days. Of course, he was a professor, and one who didn’t have affairs, so he had to keep calm and composed, and it was easy not to get worked up by proximity due to Alfred always scrambling to get back to his dorm after class. 

It was only a coincidence that he had forgotten his wallet and an important file at his office the night that same Omega had gotten drunk and decided to walk home. It was obvious, especially to a seasoned professor, and it took much more effort than usual not to- dote and love on Alfred while he was under the influence and might forget about it later. Sure, Ivan had had partners before- not mates, just dates, but none of them had made the Alpha want to hold them close and protect them from everything out there that could hurt them. And oh did he want to protect Alfred. 

That night was the last straw, and Ivan had to bite the inside of his cheek as Alfred leaned against him and gushed about how he wanted a big strong Alpha to save him from independence. Oh god how “Mr. Braginsky” wished to be that Alpha, to take Alfred to his home instead of his dorm, to bask in that beautifully sweet scent and let it permeate everything he owned. He knew he couldn’t enter the dorms, lest he cause a frenzy (especially if there was an Omega in heat nearby) but knew it was best for him, as he didn’t know how much he could handle himself once they were truly alone. It seemed the only thing that separated him from the dark dangers of the night was his conscience.

However, it could not save him from the way Alfred’s smell lingered. Lingered on his clothes, lingered on his skin. Lingered all throughout the drive home and all the way into the living room, his coat hung up and shoes left by the door. Lingered as Ivan tried to distract himself, turned on the TV and heated up dinner. He was trying his best to be a good man, to ignore these lustful fantasies and urges, Alfred was a student for god’s sake! But still- he was an Alpha, and that scent had latched onto both his body and mind. The professor finished his dinner and sat in the living room, trying his best to focus on tragedies in the news to distract himself, not taking off the scented shirt despite it being the very thing causing these problems. Unable to focus again, he decided to try and fill out paperwork, but the pen only got distracted with each new signature on the page, wondering if Alfred would ever like the last name Braginsky. 

It was with that thought that Ivan gave up, standing up suddenly and throwing the pen down, it bouncing and skittering off the edge of the table, left for the cat as Ivan stormed up to his bedroom, quite frustrated with the inappropriate urges his body was having, There was only one way out of this and he knew it. Gingerly, Ivan sat on the edge of his bed, a very large and comfortable one, although it was devoid of too many soft items, no Omega to enjoy them with just yet. 

With flushed cheeks he opened the bottom drawer on his bedside table and pulled out a particularly large fleshlight, something used only when Ivan was about to go into a rut- not unlike now. With a sigh Ivan relaxed, and he set the toy on the bed beside him as nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of where it had been tucked in under his belt. That was unbuckled too, and the work shirt pulled off, Ivan immediately holding the cloth to his nose, letting out a low groan at Alfred’s scent. Now that he wasn’t resisting, it was easy to get aroused, his groin warming as he remembered the Omega’s sweet and senseless rambling, the way he nervously fidgeted with any object he could grab, and those big, blue eyes that always looked up at him like a begging puppy. Should Alfred ever find out what effect begging had on this Alpha, Ivan would be in quite a bit of trouble. 

The Alpha opened up the front of his pants, sliding a hand down to palm his boxers, imaging Alfred in the place of so many of the Omegas that hopelessly groveled at him. Oh how he would look in tight cutoff jean shorts, a skimpy tank top instead of that oversized hoodie and sweatpants. Oh if Alfred leaned on him and rubbed up against him, and cooed with soft lips about how much he loved a big and strong Alpha. Oh how it turned Ivan on to think of the poor thing bent over his desk as if he’d “dropped a pencil” and was “trying to pick it up.” They were simple, stupid fantasies, of course, but it was more than enough, and Mr. Braginsky found himself helplessly aroused as he imagined Alfred dressed in one of his own sweaters and dare he say, a pair of panties. Dressed like that and curled up on his bed, reaching up for his Alpha like his life depended on it.

“Mr. Braginsk-sky?~”

He could hear the Omega stutter, Alfred humming with content once he was held, the big Alpha sighing with relief as he picked up the young man’s scent in his nose again, relaxing for once in his stoic life. Oh how Alfred made him feel at ease. Even in fantasy, when he felt the pretty thing reach into his trousers and rub against him, run his hand over what he wanted so badly inside him. 

“Yes, little one?~”

Ivan purred, mostly to himself, the wet daydream playing full force behind his eyes, watching as Alfred gave him those big beautiful puppy eyes once again. 

“I need you… I-I need you so bad! I want you inside of me more than anything, please~...”

He whimpered, Ivan feeling his cock pulled out of his boxers, standing at attention with all the excitement of Alfred’s need for him. Oh how good it felt to be needed. A hand stroked the length of his cock, rubbing it softly, like Alfred no doubt would. The pretty Omega leaned back and spread his legs wide, his slit already slick with need. 

“I want you now, please?~”

He whined, begging like the good boy Ivan knew he was, and to reward him, Ivan rubbed his cock against the boy’s slit, lining himself up before sheathing himself deep inside the poor Omega, Alfred’s cry for him echoing against the walls. It was a good quality fleshlight- tight and wet like Big Mr. Braginsky always imagined the Omega to be, and the way it felt as he thrusted into his hand was more than enough to keep the fantasy going. Alfred looked so beautiful beneath him, legs spread wide, chest heaving, eyes teary with need and pleasure as sweet sound left his beautiful lips. 

And unknowingly, how handsome Ivan looked imagining such a scene, eyes shut, biting his lip as he tried not to moan, strangled groans leaving the big Alpha who thrust again and again up into the fleshlight, the image of Alfred nearly bringing him to completion already. Two minutes Ivan spent in that agony, pushing his orgasm forward as he let himself get more and more and more worked up. As he buried his face into the light dress shirt, and thrust into his hand, all that lust came down around him, the orgasm better than he’d had in decades. If he couldn’t have Alfred, even the fantasy of him was something Ivan would keep in the back of his mind forever. Fleshlight stuffed with what more than several students could only dream about Ivan sighed, hanging his head a bit in shame before he stood to go take a shower, and for his own sake- wash the rest of Alfred’s beautiful scent off of his exhausted body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!


	3. Inevitable Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned work

Midterms were soon, and Alfred was determined to get stellar grades in every class he had, Sure, he could live with a B or two, but not in his recently acquired favourite class. More than anything Alfred not just wanted, but needed to get an A in that class. Surprised by the boy’s determination, Mr. Braginsky had accepted all of his late assignments, and graded them all accordingly, bringing Alfred up to a B+. If he managed to get above 85 on the midterm, it would bump him up to an A, so Alfred studied and studied hard. Night after night he was staying up late reviewing notes and recorded lectures, every once in awhile needing to stop and jack off to that handsome voice and an accompanying picture, but it never took long for Alfred to finish with Mr. Braginsky on his mind. 

The Professor, in turn, had become very interested in Alfred, and spoke to him every appropriate chance he got, often having to remind himself not to show too much excitement or approval, lest he let his own personal feelings get out of control. He however, did not expect Alfred to ever come to him curing office hours before a class, like he had today. He was going through the test questions for the midterm when he heard a knock on the door. Expecting it to be a TA or a pining Omega, he didn’t look up, scribbling something down he’d need to remember later. 

“Come in.”

When the door opened and closed, the professor looked up, freezing momentarily when he saw his favourite little Omega fidgeting with the door handle to fully close the door behind him. When he finally got it, Alfred quickly turned around, a bit embarrassed. He laughed nervously and looked to the floor before Ivan said something. 

“Alfred, it is nice to see you.~ Come, take a seat.”

He said, the blonde nodding and walking over to his seat, getting another heavenly whiff of the big Alpha and immediately relaxing, the scent like a drug. Alfred couldn’t remember why he had come in here in the first place, too content to simply sit close to the man and exist. 

“Uh, Hi. I uhm, I had a question about the uh- the midterm?...”

He stuttered out, trying to lead in with something that was relevant, scraping his brain frantically for a good question to keep him here. Mr. Braginsky watched Alfred squirm a little in his seat as he choked out the words, adoring how cute the Omega was when he was nervous.

“You know you can ask me anything, Alfred.”

He lead on, giving his student enough of an answer to encourage him to just keep talking. Alfred puffed up his cheeks and took a big breath, calming himself enough to catch an answer frantically swimming around inside his head. It was an old excuse, but a valid one nonetheless. 

“I uh- this is a little embarrassing but- My heat is coming up, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to take the test at the same time as everyone else... I might be totally fine but I uh, you know, it’s always good to be careful about this kinda stuff but I didn’t want to trouble you yesterday after class because there were other people y’know- talking to you and I can always wait a little if uh- you know-”

“Yes, I understand completely. Just make sure you email me or one of the TA’s so we can reschedule a time for you to retake this one.”

Ivan interrupted, seeing Alfred get a bit out of breath as he began to talk himself into a hole. Had he not looked so nervous, Mr. Braginsky would have liked to listen to him further, always happy to indulge the blonde’s interest in talking. Alfred of course, breathed a heavy sigh of relief, but still remained nervous, now knowing that he had no real reason to be in the Alpha’s. It was just his luck that the interest and affection was mutual, and Ivan capped his pen, leaning back in his chair as Alfred looked up at him with those big blue puppy eyes, ever so eager to hear what he had to say. 

“Oh, thank you very much sir! I was real worried there for a second y’know, since it’s such a big part of the grade and all and uh- Mr. Braginsky?”

Alfred stopped mid-sentence, his childish curiosity getting the best of him, Ivan’s scent also disarming the young Omega, making him feel safe and wanted in the environment enough to keep talking as he wished.

“Yes, Fedya?~”

Mr. Braginsky responded, the pet name seamlessly slipping off his tongue and was received with a happy hum and smile from Alfred, who was glad he was wanted here.

“Why are you so nice to everybody? All the other Alphas are kinda mean to you and, well- not to perpetuate stereotypes but, all the other Omegas do is stare at you, and of course, they have every right to, you’re kinda nice to stare at, but it’s kinda rude to just see someone for just their body and well- ahh I already finished the question, I’ll shut up now.”

He said, trailing off after getting too excited, a soft blush on Alfred’s cheeks from all his sudden and rambling confessions. Instead of scrunching up his nose in annoyance though, Mr. Braginsky smiled and chuckled softly, meeting Alfred’s eyes with his own.

“No need to apologize, I like listening to you.~ I think I understand people have urges that their logical mind doesn’t comprehend too well. Besides, it’s easier to just be nice to everyone than mean to some people and kind to others. I can’t keep track of all that.~”

Alfred giggled softly at the joke, and Ivan got the heart-wrenching urge to make him laugh again, to see him so happy and entertained. The young Omega was very happy with his company, and his company enjoyed him. The two seemed perfectly content to just sit together and talk slowly, and so they talked and talked and talked. Alfred mostly about space or a new game or something smart Kiku had said to him the other day, or what he liked about a certain story or subject, and Ivan listened, a smile on his face the entire time. Alfred was simply too sweet, and that delicious scent seemed to put Ivan completely at ease. Like he finally knew his most precious treasure was safe with him. Ivan looked down at the clock on his desk and nearly did another double take, as an hour and a half had passed whilst they were talking, and he hadn't even noticed! He had a meeting to attend in an hour, and he now had half the time to prepare. He cleared his throat, and Alfred met the Alpha’s eyes, curious as to what was happening and how Ivan was feeling.

“Fedya, it’s been a welcome distraction having you here to talk with me, but if you don’t have any questions about the class left, I unfortunately have to get back to work.”

He said, Alfred pouting a bit with a sigh, almost a bit afraid to leave the Alpha’s comfort, He was surprised that not only was Mr. Braginsky hot, strong and smelled great, he was kind and gentle, and listened to him like nobody else did. Alfred was head over heels in love now, and even if it was uncouth, he would be visiting as often as possible. 

“Oh, Oh yeah that’s okay, I probably gotta go anyways too, I gotta do some homework stuff and all that…”

He mumbled, getting up out of his chair, surprised to see the professor doing the same, he walked around the desk and escorted Alfred to the door, his hand on the small of the Omega’s back, Alfred in ecstasy simply from his touch. 

“Don’t hesitate to come back again if you think of anything else.~”

Ivan teased, the tone of his voice a little playful as he opened the door for Alfred to step out, and step out he did, not ever wanting to leave the smell and security of Mr. Bragisnky’s office. 

“I won’t- I-It was really nice talking to you, Mr. Braginsky.”

“I enjoyed it as well.”

Alfred could feel his heart leap into his chest at the response, and watched as Mr. Braginsky closed the door to his office, separating them once again.

___________________

Alfred had spent all of the night before just thinking about his- well it was more than a little crush now, stronger than anything he’d ever had with someone else before. Sure he’d had dates and every once in awhile a hook up, if he was lucky and didn’t talk them to sleep first. But with Mr. Braginsky- he listened through all of Alfred’s ramblings, even when he got too excited and needed a minute to collect himself. A man that was that attractive and that nice was a dream too good to be true, and Alfred knew that. He knew fully that Ivan would never love him no matter the situation. It was a sad reality, but Alfred preferred to live in fantasy, especially such an indulgent one.

What he didn’t know is that his professor found him overly adorable, and more often than not, he would dream of that sweet awkward omega he so longed to protect. So often, he felt so on edge around Omegas, their scents too much for him, or not nearly enough. Ivan was picky with scents to say the least, but Alfred’s was a drug he never wanted to come down off of. Ivan had felt safer walking with and protecting Alfred than he ever did walking alone. Just knowing he had someone to fight for made his life a million times better. The poor Alpha was driving himself mad with the ethical dilemma, not wanting to be another one of those Alpha teachers who mated an Omega student but- Alfred was just so goddamn pretty. 

Alfred had made the decision to be annoying- or at least that was how he was thinking of the situation. If Ivan really didn’t want him around, he’d say so, Alfred knew that. They had a small level of trust now, and the little Omega was too excited to see his professor before class today. His office hours were a bit later than the others, but were still before the night class. Many were home to make dinner or take care of kids already, so Alfred wasn’t worried about anyone hearing the conversation. 

The eager sophomore had gathered all his noted for the unit so far, and organized them into a study guide, and last night while studying the little Omega had gotten the brilliant idea to ask Mr. Braginsky to go over all his notes and approve of them. It wasn’t a really reasonable or “good” request, considering he knew his professor had things to do, but something told him that his professor secretly liked spending time with him, and well- it was all worth a try, right? The knock at the office door sounded, and Alfred waited with bated breath, hugging his folder to his chest as he waited for the door to open. A few footsteps were heard, and then the door handle turned Alfred wiggling excitedly in anticipation as the door pulled back to reveal that endlessly tall and strong Alpha. He gave a soft smile to Alfred, very happy to see his favourite student two days in a row. 

“Come in Alfred. I didn’t expect to see you so soon, but it’s a lovely surprise. What can I help you with?”

Alfred entered when he was told, catching a heavy whiff of the Alpha’s pheromones on his way in, putting a hand against the wall to stable himself. Alfred had taken his suppressants today, he knew that much but- they were a 95% guarantee to keep away heat. There was still 5% left, and Ivan was more than capable of being that 5% and more. He watched his professor close the door behind him and sit down in his own chair, looking up at Alfred, although not very much. 

“I uh- I’ve got some notes that I was thinking, if you maybe had time that you could like- look over I guess? I just wanna know I didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t think I did but it’s always good to check, you know?-”

“Да, I know what you mean. Give me that notebook and pull your chair over here so we can both see it at the same time.”

Ivan instructed, interrupting the boy’s nervous rambling again as he held out his hand, Alfred handing the study guide over faster than he could register what was happening. Mr. Braginsky began to flip through it, impressed with how neat and comprehensible Alfred’s notes could be once he cleaned it all up. The Omega himself pulled a chair over to sit next to his professor, giddy as ever that his idea had worked so well! Not only was he in the professor’s office with something to keep them both there for awhile, but he was going to get to sit right up next to the Alpha! Alfred put his chair as close as possible before plopping apart and leaning close to Ivan to “see the book better” so to say. Mr Braginsky pulled his readers out of his pocket and began to skim through the study guide, nodding as he looked over all the work done. 

“Do you have the- Mad Libs word definitions pasted in here?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Alfred said with a nervous laugh, hoping he wouldn’t be made fun of for barely being able to remember them normally. Mr. Braginsky let out a soft laugh, but more of a quiet entertained huff, amused with the clever but unexpected resourcefulness his student had. 

“Clever of you.”

He said, Alfred coming up beaming after sulking for a few seconds, nearly wiggling in his seat from excitement. Oh how good praise felt. Mr. Braginsky continued to pour through the study guide, nodding and humming and occasionally pointing out something that could be changed but was mostly right. Alfred leaned closer and closer until he was actually leaning on the professor's shoulder, dreamily taking in his scent and muscles. It was pushing the poor Omega too far, and As Ivan looked down at him and shifted his body, Alfred caught his scent at just the right angle, and something inside him shifted, suddenly making the student pant, his scent beginning to change. 

When he wouldn’t respond to Ivan’s question, the professor looked Alfred in the eyes, trying to recognize what was wrong before Alfred let out a whine and grabbed his arm, and suddenly Ivan understood. But this was a whole new level of panic. He had experienced the starts of heats with many an Omega, but never an Omega he Liked. Ivan didn’t know what to do, his logical responsibility telling him to call a campus nurse to help the poor Omega back to his dorm, but the Alpha in him didn’t dare trust anyone to take care of the poor boy while he was so fragile and in need. That he had to be the one to take Alfred back, and oh god, how he wanted to mate and care for Alfred all through his heat and more. Alfred began to whimper and he squirmed a bit, whimpering something to himself as he buried his face in the Alpha’s bicep, terribly embarrassed. Ivan made a fist, trying to resist the Alpha inside of him itching to get out.

“Боже, трахни меня… He’s a student for fuck’s sake Ivannn…”

He groaned, Alfred wrapping his hand around Mr. Braginsky’s, the professor’s responding while wrapping around the young man’s in kind, responding how he wanted to. After closing his eyes and sighing, the Alpha turned to Alfred, rubbing his temple for a second as he whispered to himself.

“Блядь, I can’t believe I’m doing this… Fedya?~ Little one can you hear me?”

He asked, Alfred’s eyes peeking up from over the man’s arm, big ocean baby blues staring up at him with need and an ever-desirable submission in them.

“Mmhmm…” Alfred mumbled, that affirmative the best one he could manage at the moment with his body getting so worked up. 

“If you really-... really need me too… I can help relieve… that enough to help you back to your dorm. You know, give you just enough to uh- I guess one would say “satisfy.” “

It was now the professor’s turn to blush, and oh did Alfred love it. This had to have been a dream come true- something he was terrified of, had come out the best possible way. Alfred immediately looked up and nodded, his breath shaky and shallow as he managed to get out enough to speak.

“Y-Yes! Oh god yes please! I-I need your help, Mr. Braginsky.~”

Alfred whimpered, using those puppy eyes to the best of his ability, gasping when he was picked up out of the chair and into the man’s strong arms, groaning simply at how nice it felt to be held. Ivan walked around the office, picking a blanket off one of the chairs and both his fleece lined jackets off the coat rack like his life depended on it, pushing everything on his desk (two files and a pencil cup) onto his floor before making a makeshift nest for the poor gasping Omega, who was clinging to his big strong Alpha. Mr. Braginsky there to love and protect him. He had permission to act like his now, and it was a good thing, as with his heat, Alfred didn’t know how well he could hold back. Mr. Braginsky laid him down on the soft nest he’d made on his desk, the coats smelling intensely enough to make Alfred whimper with need, burying his face in the scarf the man wore around his neck, pressing a demure little kiss to the underside of Ivan’s jaw, the man growling softly and only making his Omega shudder more. 

“God, you’re too fucking cute for this.~”

Ivan growled, his voice deep dark and dominant, Alfred feeling himself gush with slick as the Alpha spoke like that. Ivan’s hands starting around his waist before moving to grope and touch other sweet parts of the pretty Omega. Alfred’s chest heaved as Mr. Braginsky unzipped his hoodie and pushed his t-shirt up, his hands groping the blonde’s cute chest and plush curves, liking his soft and cuddly body more than he’d thought he would. Just as Alfred began to whine and whimper again, he leaned down and locked lips with the pretty Omega, a hungry and by god talented tongue came after the young man, the intimate and arousing contact immediately making Alfred relax and melt into all that was happening, happy to let the big Alpha touch and hold and kiss and satisfy him. 

The animal in Ivan was extremely protective of this potential mate, and he didn’t want to keep it in any longer, holding the young Omega close to his chest as ever so gently, his hands drifted lower, unfastening the buttons on his student’s jeans. The kiss was broken, and Mr. Bragisnky’s lips went to Alfred’s neck, kissing and biting and making the poor boy gasp and sudder and gush like nothing else. It felt so forbidden, but that only made it all the better. To think, a man like Mr. Ivan Brgainsky wanted to hold, grope, kiss, fuck him of all people! Even just the thought was turning Alfred on, and as he felt his jeans unfastened, he pushed his hips into the Alpha’s hand, needing to tell him he wanted more of these touches. As the clothing came off, Ivan could smell how aroused the beautiful Omega was, and he rubbed a hand over the bulge in Alfred’s boxers, his already half hard cock springing up the second it was touched.

“Oh, Oh!~ Mr. Braginsk-sky, thank you so so- Ah!~ So much!~”

He whimpered, hands clawing at the back of the Alpha’s dress shirt, wanting it off, and wanting to feel himself up against the man’s skin. Alfred managed to pull himself together just enough to reach down and unbutton down the front of Mr. Braginsky’s dress shirt, revealing what he’d been dreaming about for months now. Pale toned muscle and soft skin, although there were a few scars. Well maintained silver chest hair, and just about the sexiest collarbone Alfred thought he had ever seen. Ivan continued to keep his scarf on, but pressed himself up against Alfred, knowing by his begging that the Omega wanted the skin to skin contact. It was more than worth it in Alfred’s opinion. He was so worked up that little tears began to bead in the corners of his eyes, and he sniffled a little bit, slightly overwhelmed from everything that was going on. 

“That’s my good boy.~ God, you’re far too pretty for me not to pound you into the goddamn table.~”

He growled, restrained but ever so sexy, Alfred melting a little when he heard his voice again. He buried his face into Ivan’s scarf and his scent, his legs wrapping around Mr. Bragninky’s waist to ask politely to be fucked so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk. Ivan had consequently, had enough, and he reached down, grabbing the waistband of Alfred’s boxers and tugging them down far enough for the Omega to shake off on his own, Alfred’s cute dinosaur socks the only clothing left on his legs as he pointed his toes, tense with arousal as his professor rubbed his cock in his hand, gentle but controlling, and more than able to push Alfred to completion. Ivan rustled for his wallet in his back pocket, fishing it and taking out the singular condom he kept in there just in case he had a wild night on the weekend. 

Despite indulging his inner Alpha, Ivan wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t about to get a student pregnant, suppressants or no suppressants. Alfred saw the condom and his baby blue eyes lit up like the night sky, glittering with the prospect of what he had been dreaming about for months. He managed to loosen his grip on the Alpha just enough to watch him unbutton his trousers, and with a blush, rub the bulge in his boxers before pulling out the stuff of Alfred’s dreams. All night in his heats he would dream of that cock- that knot that he wanted so badly inside him, no matter which hole. He would have let Ivan fuck his mouth first if he’d wanted to, despite having a terrible gag reflex. 

The Alpha’s cock was huge, there was no denying that. At half-hard he looked the average size of most Alpha’s full knots, and Alfred could feel his slit gush a bit more, knowing it would need the extra lubrication for what was about to come. Mr. Braginsky stroked his cock a few times before tearing the condom open and rolling it over his length, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loud as he made sure it was all the way on. Ivan’s hand left his cock and instead travelled to Alfred’s slit, two fingers rubbing at him, the movement better than the Omega could have ever imagined, Sure, thinking about it and playing with himself was beyond wonderful, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. 

Every move the man made felt endlessly pleasurable, and Alfred gasped as the two digits dipped inside him, scissoring and curling to test out the area, make sure he wasn’t going to snap or bleed. It would be a tight fit, but Ivan had come to terms with not being able to fully sheath himself inside certain Omegas, and Alfred was no exception. He always put the Omega’s safety above his own, and if Alfred winced so much as once, he would stop and make sure everything was alright. The pretty little blonde looked beautiful, exposed and stretching, reaching and arching in all these beautiful new ways Ivan had never seen. He could watch the lovely Omega pose for decades, but both were getting a bit impatient, Alfred as needy as ever. He whimpered and squirmed, pouting a bit as he wasn’t being fucked right that moment.

“Mr. Braginskyyy!!! For the love of god, Please, please just fuck me!~”

He whined, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he pouted, not knowing how this Alpha would react to pouting. A part of Alfred wanted to be punished, edged, maybe even spanked over iit, but his body couldn’t take much more, and neither could the professor. Ivan thankfully found the whining cute, but thought that had Alfred been his mate, his very own Omega, he might have taken that opportunity to take it out on his plush backside, simply to watch the pretty blonde squirm and cry. Alfred’s voice was so pretty when he was sobbing... 

“Only because you asked so nicely.~”

Ivan purred, pulling his fingers out of Alfred and lining his cock up, pushing the tip against Alfred’s slit simply to tease the Omega. Alfred cried and let out a sob, the noise turning Ivan on more than ever, wanting to fuck his student so hard he cried, not knowing how open the Omega was to that idea. With a slow but gentle thrust, Ivan pushed about halfway in, burying his face in Alfred’s neck to kiss and bite at him, trying not to make too many marks on that beautiful tan skin. The Omega of the hour let out another surprised sob as he was filled so suddenly, even half of Ivan’s cock bigger than any goddamn toy Alfred had played with. 

Being stretched felt so, so good, and Mr. Braginsky’s scent helped him relax enough as to let all of his Alpha inside him, Ivan slowly pushing in until he bottomed out, Alfred feeling more full than he’d ever thought possible. He felt like a horny cum slut and it felt so good. He was asking for his professor to raw him for fucks sake. He hated the condom, but knew that arguing might lead to Ivan not doing it at all, and he couldn’t risk that. Especially not after accepting such kind help. Mr. Braginsky was panting heavily, his strong chest moving against the little Omegas as he got used to having something so hot, wet and tight around him. Not to mention Alfred’s young heat hormones were driving his professor crazy, just sweet enough to affect him. The Alpha took a deep breath, and slowly began to thrust in and out, only pulling out about halfway, and going quite slow so that they both could get used to the feeling. And oh what a feeling it was. Alfred felt on cloud nine every time Ivan sheathed himself all the way back in, the way he hit the Omega’s insides driving Alfred crazy. He whimpered and pushed his hips down. Eventually tugging on Mr. Braginsky’s scarf with a tight fist to get his attention.

“Please please please~ Mr. Braginsky, faster! I- I need you to fuck me until I can’t see straight! I want your cock to- to fucking destroy me! Please!~”

Alfred sobbed, his heat making him desperate, his hands bunching in the professor’s dress shirt to try and hold himself somewhere in reality, the slow pace driving the poor boy insane. Mr. Braginsky, who heard the message loud and clear, smirked against Alfred’s jaw, pulling him into another deep kiss as the pace began to speed up, Ivan working up to a medium piston, enough to satisfy, but not for long. For several minutes, Ivan ran his tongue along the Omega’s pearly whites, and his cock brought the arch in Alfred’s back higher and higher with each minute. The Omega began to cry, not quite sob but cry, and Ivan smiled, finally knowing he was getting somewhere. The big Alpha could last quite a long time, but Alfred was about at his wit’s end, crying and clinging to the man that pleasured and protected him so, muffling the sweet noises into the scarf wrapped around his man’s neck, the only thing besides the office door keeping them from being heard. 

But when Mr. Braginsky really began to thrust in, hard, fast, ruthless pace that made Alfred slicker than a piston as he felt his insides scrambled by the sensation that was his literature teacher’s cock. He sobbed like a baby, unashamed of the pleasure since his body felt so, so good. The Omega came easily, all over his own chest and Ivan’s length, but the Alpha pulled out halfway, knowing his knot was coming, and not intending to truly attach himself to Alfred. The Omega whined, but when he heard Ivan groan and growl and release, he squeezed his thighs around Ivan, the smell of sex in the air only making Alfred more and more giddy despite his exhaustion. Mr. Braginsky held him close in his arms, chest heaving as he came down from his rut, his cock leaking cum into the condom after the initial orgasm and Ivan blushed, wondering how he was going to deal with that little detail. Alfred looked dazed and happy, and once Ivan had caught his breath, he grabbed some tissues off the floor and cleaned up them both, wiping of all of Alfred’s slick and fluid off of them both and the desk before pulling out of Alfred, although he kept the condom on just to prevent mess. Alfred however, was still pretty horny, and upon looking up and seeing his professor’s “problem” he smiled, getting an idea of something he’d wanted to do for years. Gently, he pushed Ivan back and sat up, stretching a little and reaching down with a crick in his back for his boxers. 

“Sit down, I can take care of that for ya.~”

Alfred said, a soft slurr along with a confidence to his voice from the aftershock of the pleasure and general effect of his heat. The Omega managed to stand on shaky legs and get his boxers on, Ivan a bit sad to lose he show, but curious as to what he was trying to do. After slipping on his jeans and boxers (but not buttoning them) Alfred fell to his knees in front of his professor’s chair, kneeling between the man’s legs, and eyeing the full condom that was only getting worse by the minute. He took hold of Mr. Braginsky’s cock, the man tensing for a second before Alfred met his eyes again, convincing him to let go and sit back. Alfred took the condom off and held it in hand, holding the Alpha’s cock in the other. The Omega gladly leaned forward and cleaned his professor’s cock, courtesy of his tongue before sitting back again, taking a minute to stare up at his Alpha with lustful, lidded eyes. Mr. Braginsky looked so perfect- was so perfect.~ With his big strong muscles, that handsome jawline and beautiful hair. He could get lost in simply staring at the man for hours on end, but he needed to stop pining, and the scent of the cum Alfred hadn't gotten inside his slit was beginning to rile him up again. Mr. Braginsky reached down, and gently pet Alfred’s hair to help focus him again on what he wanted. 

“What is it, дорогой?~”

He cooed, Alfred looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes that seemed to worship his very being. The little one remembered his point and huffed, furrowing his brows a little before speaking, his words still a bit slurred from his heat.

“You- I-I didn’t get your cum inside my slit, and I wanted it really really bad!”

He pouted, Ivan’s hand continuing to pet his hair until Alfred calmed a bit, but pulled back and shook his head, remembering his pouty frustration as he looked down at the nearly full condom in his hand, getting a wonderful idea.

“If I can’t have-... have your cum in me that way, then I’ll just drink it!~ And you can watch me be a horny little slut for my big Alpha.~”

The young Omega said with a drunken and excited giggle, taking the condom and tipping it back, letting his tongue taste his Alpha as much as it wanted to. God, it felt so good to have Ivan still inside him in some way, and he would be for hours. Had Mr. Braginsky truly mated him, the Omega’s scent would have changed permanently, as it always did when first mated to show that you had a significant other. Additionally, an Alpha’s cum was a natural sedative to an Omega, letting his body know that it had gotten what it wanted- for the moment. Mr. Braginsky watched with a blush and an itch to ravish him again as Alfred happily drank everything in the entire condom, even licking what he could reach of the inside before tossing it in the trash, now kneeling forward to suckle at the Alpha’s knot until Ivan had gotten it all out of his system.

“You taste so good, Mr. Braginskyyy... I want you to fuck me and let me be your little slut all the time…”

He hummed contentedly, Alfred resting his head on Ivan’s thigh as he let his tongue lazily flick over the man’s cock each time that sweet honey dripped out. That glaze of lust still over his eyes, a tell tale way Ivan could tell he was still in heat despite his scent calming down. Mr. Braginsky threaded his fingers through Alfred’s hair, combing the boy’s blonde locks soothingly as he let Alfred just hold and touch him, wanting Alfred to have the comfort, and not entirely disliking the situation.

“I know you won’t remember much of this when your heat is done, but you’re such a pretty little thing.~ I could just take you home with me and keep you forever.~ But that’s a big decision for both of us, so I’ll wait until you’re not drunk on my cum.”

Ivan said with a soft laugh, Alfred giggling as well, only partially understanding the words. They sat like that for quite awhile until Ivan’s knot was finally finished, and Alfred was so tired and relaxed he could barely stand, not to mention the terribly sore hips. Mr. Braginsky managed to clean up and wipe down his office before walking Alfred back to his dorm, letting the Omega hold onto him right up until the front doors that Alfred stumbled through, looking back and smiling when he saw Ivan still there, watching to see he got inside safe. 

When the Omega finally got into his room he flopped onto his bed and fell deeply asleep, his body exhausted and confused, unsure if that was just a fantasy, but aching so much it had to be real. Mr. Braginsky was more of an Alpha than Alfred had ever thought possible, and the little Omega got the best sleep of his life before his heat started full fledge and even more fiery than before. Now he’d tasted the forbidden fruit, and Mr. Braginsky’s knot was ever present in the Omega’s lust-filled mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked!


	4. Mate and Marry Mr. Braginsky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned work

Alfred had spent his entire heat in a lust filled fever dream of his Classical and Creative Literature Professor. Sometimes it was a fantasy, sometimes an exact replay of that beautiful evening he spent getting nearly knotted in the Alpha’s office. There were no more nameless or faceless fantasies for the poor little Omega. Now that he’d tasted ambrosia, he couldn’t get enough of it, and most of his small moments of clarity were spent either answering emails about classes, or spent daydreaming about getting mated to Mr. Ivan Braginsky. Not just knotted, but mated, married, lovers for life. Alfred wanted to wear a big stupid frilly white dress and kiss his big Alpha on an altar in front of the whole world. He didn’t care who knew or what they thought, he wanted everyone to know he was Ivan’s and Ivan’s alone. He could practically see the man in a tuxedo with a sunflower on his lapel, and the matching (they needed to be matching, Alfred had decided) rings on their hands, signifying the permanence of the commitment they had made. The little Omega didn’t care about anything else, and now his inhibitions were the same as every other Omega in that damn night class, simply with a bit more leverage than the others- Mate and Marry Mr. Braginsky. 

The week of midterms passed by quickly, Alfred unfortunately stuck in a heat wave much more intense than most before it, no doubt by being so turned on by the obsession with his favourite professor. Mr. Braginsky himself became more and more worried with each day, each lecture beginning with him frantically searching the rows for his favourite little blonde, only to be more disappointed and fearful with each class that passed. Had Alfred gotten upset with him? Did he tell someone and now they wouldn’t let him come back to class? Was he hurt, anxious, afraid? A week passed, and Ivan heard nothing, his stupid TA dealing with the rescheduling of Alfred’s testing date and only telling Mr. Braginsky what would actually be happening. 

When Ivan wasn’t worried, he was on edge, as Alpha’s often were when they didn’t know if their Omega was safe. He broke several pencils simply from getting too tense, something he’d only done a few times before this strange week. He let class leave early, or just let them study several times, too confused and upset to actually present any coherent information. He was a bit harsher with the pining Omegas that swarmed him at any opportunity, often using the excuse of a headache to slip into his office, or simply pushing them off onto TA’s with their questions. All Omegas seemed to smell a bit less sweet now, Alfred’s scent having had a very strong effect on the big strong Alpha that was thinking of him day and night. Mr. Braginsky didn’t jerk off often, but each night had been so, so lonely, and pulling out that dress shirt Alfred had so eagerly clawed at was the only thing that could get him to sleep. The boy’s scent both aroused and relaxed him more than anything, and just as Alfred was dreaming of becoming Mr. and Mr. Braginsky, Ivan’s thumb kept rubbing over the decorative ring he kept on his left hand to scare any Omega with dreams of mating him away, wanting it to stop being an excuse and start symbolizing a commitment. 

It had been two weeks since the event that so haunted both men before Alfred could return to class. Of course each door was pushed through hesitantly, as if it would trigger an alarm or some sort of infectious rumor, although none of the other students seemed to know, or care much if they did. The TA’s however were a bit excited to see Alfred back, not knowing why he was so important, but having noticed his recent disappearance making the professor irritable and depressed beyond any rational reason. Ivan had nearly stayed home this time, but knew he had to show up, just in case Alfred was there, just in case he hadn’t dropped the class entirely, just in case he still loved him. So he soldiered on, and drank far too much coffee before entering the room, his shoulders hanging a bit as he walked to his desk, eyes on the floor for the minute, not wanting to look up and see Alfred absent, once again. He didn’t know if he could take that kind of disappointment. 

Alfred was tense, that was for sure, but when he saw the door open, he got oh so excited- and then very worried. Having not been there for the progression of Mr. Braginsky seemingly falling ill, he looked terrible. His spirit seemed to be gone, his broad and strong shoulders now hanging low in defeat, the circles under his eyes dark and those violet beauties endlessly exhausted. The professor’s shirt was a bit wrinkled too, showing he’d stopped putting much effort into how he presented himself. The Omega in Alfred wanted to race up to him and wrap his arms around his middle, kiss and coo and cuddle his Alpha until he smiled again. It seemed both of them were worse apart than they were together, regardless of the taboo situation. 

Mr. Braginsky finally lifted his gaze up to his students, searching around for a bit before he found Alfred, stumbling slightly in his tracks as he met the Omega’s eyes, Alfred giving a sweet but nervous smile down at his professor to let him know everything was alright. Already, the Alpha found himself beginning to regain a bit of life back into his body, his reason to fight for good back within sight. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel, and that golden sun was smiling right back at him. Mr. Braginsky took a deep breath to steady himself and set up his lesson and the lecture for today before standing up and instructing his students.

“I believe we were on chapter four, turn to page 171.”

He said, a slight brightness to his stoic monotone as he began to teach the class, his eyes flitting over to Alfred all through the lecture, ecstatic to see him taking notes and reading his textbook eagerly throughout the presentation. It made Ivan excited to teach when he saw Alfred so attentive and ready to learn. The lecture seemed to fly by, and to Mr. Braginsky’s delight, Alfred was packing up much slower than usual. Due to his recent unhappy behaviour, all the Omegas that usually bothered him decided to leave, not wanting to be so unceremoniously shoved off onto someone else with questions they didn’t need to ask. Of course, both waited until everyone was out of the room, Ivan dismissing his TA’s to go home early today. Deciding to be courageous, Alfred slung his backpack over his shoulders and began the descent to the desk of his favourite professor, who he hadn’t spoken with for two agonizing weeks. A blush covered his rosy cheeks as he met Mr. Braginsky’s eyes, the Alpha standing from his desk and looking at Alfred as he was approached, walking around the side so nothing (physical, at least) would be separating them. Suddenly, a thousand thoughts of anxiety and rejection flashed through the Alpha’s mind, wondering if Alfred was here to break it off, to tell him to stay away, or worse- that he was dropping the class and would never be back. The boy tugged at his sleeves as he stopped, only about a foot away from the big Russian, yearning to be oh so much closer. Brave as ever, Alfred spoke first, looking at the floor and taking a deep breath before meeting the man’s eyes again.

“I-I know it’s kinda weird and all, and I know you’ve heard it a thousand times before, hell, maybe even a- a million. But- Even if you don’t think so too, I have to say it or else I know I’ll never be able to forgive myself…”

He said, nearly tearing his hoodie with how hard he was tugging at it, worried and terrified of heartbreak, sweet little tears began to bead in the boy’s eyes, his feelings too strong for him to even bother controlling anymore. 

“I-I think I’m in love with you, Mr. Braginsky!”

Alfred cried out, a bit louder than he’d intended, his desperate voice wavering from the effort of holding back tears despite several still streaming down his cheeks. Ivan had waited with bated breath for those words, and he couldn’t help but step forward and embrace Alfred, holding the crying Omega against his chest and burying his face into the boy’s hair, taking in his scent and feeling the void in his soul filled once again. He hadn’t even mated the poor thing, and already Ivan knew he couldn’t live another day without him. 

Alfred had been surprised by the hug, but what affected him even more than shock was the relief of being back in the Alpha’s arms again. And Alfred didn’t do what was normal, he didn’t stop crying like one would think. No, he began to sob, loud and ugly and heart wrenching. He clung to Mr. Braginsky like his life depended on it, and Ivan, ever needing to love and protect his sweet Omega held Alfred close in his arms, not daring to let go. Alfred cried until he couldn’t anymore, and his endlessly patient Alpha held him the entire time, calmly rubbing circles into the small of his back. Alfred whimpered when he could finally breathe again, though it was shuddery and weak. He looked up at Ivan, wiping his tears with his sleeves before the Alpha gently grabbed his hand and took it away from his face, instead leaning down and gently kissing all the tears away. Alfred laughed, surprised at just how easily this man could make him feel all better. 

“I think I’m in love with you too, Fedya.~”

He purred, a soft and gentle voice from the man’s tired body. All he wanted to do was hold Alfred tight in his arms for the rest of the night and kiss him until he fell asleep once again. The look on the pretty blonde’s face when he heard those words was something else. Something Ivan would sell his soul to see again. Priceless. Just like the golden flower he held so tightly in his arms. Alfred sniffled again, smiling now despite teary eyes, his love for Mr. Braginsky overpowering any upset he might have. Besides- it was alright now, he didn’t have to worry about his professor hating him, or casting him out or failing him, or any of the equally worse scenarios he’d dreamt up on his way to class. 

“Mr. Braginsky?”

“Да, little one?”

Alfred sniffled again and looked down, rubbing his eyes a little before looking back up, that sweet shyness just another reason why Ivan was falling head over heels for the little Omega all over again. 

“I know it’s kinda a little weird, or maybe I’m just dumb or something but uh- I was thinking, and well, I wanted to uh, ask you if maybe we could uh- do a date sort of thing sometime? I-It doesn’t have to be anything public or fancy or anything, even just sitting here-”

A hand cupped the Omega’s cheek, and Alfred was startled into pausing, that pause lengthened by Mr. Braginsky’s lips on his own, making Alfred sigh and let out a soft noise of happiness as he was kissed, simply content to stand here with the man for hours. Ivan pulled back, a soft smile on his handsome lips and the kindest, most loving look in anyone’s eyes that Alfred had ever seen, no wonder he felt so loved. 

“It would be an honor to take you on a date, Alfred.~”

He purred, watching as his little sunflower lit up with joy at the words, his hips wiggling a little, something Ivan noticed the Omega did when excited. It was more than cute, and only another reason the Alpha loved Alfred so damn much. 

“...Like you were saying, it can’t be super public right now but- I’d be happy to take you back to my home for dinner and a movie if you’re interested.~”

He purred, Alfred’s whole body wiggling with excitement as he nodded his head enthusiastically. He never thought he’d be invited back to the Alpha’s home so soon! Everything there would smell like him too, what a dream come true! If he played his cards right, he might even wake up in one of the man’s T-shirts. 

“Oh, yes yes yes yes! That sounds so so super perfect!”

He squealed, Ivan laughing and running his fingers through Alfred’s golden locks, the Omega letting out a soft hum and closing his eyes as he was pet, enjoying the sensation far too much to keep them open. 

“Then why don’t I pack up, and we can walk to my car.”

He suggested, both men reluctantly separating themselves from each other so Ivan could close down and lock up. Alfred stood patiently, wiggling the entire time until Ivan walked over to the back door of the classroom, having locked the front door already. He gestured for Alfred to follow, and the Omega took off like a shot, more eager than ever to get closer to the man of his dreams

____________________

Alfred was more than eager to eat, not having eaten much during his weeks of heat. His stomach had growled a few times smelling Ivan’s cooking, and he always blushed, but the Alpha simply smiled, almost happy for the physical compliment. Each time Alfred thought he would be shamed or scolded for something, Mr. Braginsky dismissed his fears with the wind. Sometimes it was a smile, other times a handsome laugh, and when he really needed it, some wise words and a kiss to instantly set the pretty thing right back to his sweet, relaxed self. As Ivan cooked, Alfred sat at the dining table, watching him move, appreciating the smells and talking the Alpha’s ear off. However, Ivan often turned on a television show or the radio for something other than silence to hear, and Alfred’s sweet ramblings were infinitely better than any soap opera or stupid talk show host.

“I really like your house, it’s really pretty.~ The light blue walls are really nice with all the wood and marble, especially the staircase! I could spend forever here, I think. Well, maybe not forever, I’d have to go to the grocery store sometimes but it wouldn’t smell as good as here so I would definitely be super fast about it. Oh, and the little statues you have in the garden out back, I love those! They look like something from Hercules or one of those art museum movies…”

Alfred rambled, trailing off as he did, this new habit strange but lovely. He was becoming too focused on the Alpha to talk anymore, really enjoying the view. Sure, he had stared unabashedly at the professor before, but never so close, and all the handsome details were beginning to surface in the most wonderful ways. The Alpha had a hot habit (or so Alfred thought) of biting his bottom lip when he was thinking, sometimes chewing a bit as he let the thought return to his head. Alfred had also noticed that Ivan’s canines were a bit longer, and a bit sharper than normal. With his pale skin and hair, it made the man look a bit like a vampire, and the little Omega giggled to himself, wondering how those fangs would feel scraping against the skin of his neck. Not to mention the view of Mr. Braginsky from the back was almost as good as the front. Alfred was snapped out of it as Ivan set the table, a placemat and silverware set on Alfred’s plate, as well as the place directly across him for his Alpha. The blonde wiggled a bit in his seat as Ivan poured them both water and set them down, brushing a soft kiss on the side of Alfred’s cheek as he leaned down to place the glass. 

“Thinking of something, little one?~”

He cooed playfully, standing up and walking back to the kitchen, plating up the food so it was nice and hot for serving. Alfred was a bright red and nodded almost obediently, very much liking that tone. Had he not been so hungry, he most definitely would have gotten needy again. Thank god his heat had passed already. As Ivan brought over the food, he smiled as he met eyes with the blushing beauty. 

“I hope to hear about it later.~”

Ivan purred, setting down a plate of beautifully seared steak, mashed potatoes and sautéed mushrooms, a real feast. And oh, god did it smell wonderful, how had he hooked such a talented, handsome Alpha? Alfred could barely make cereal as it was! Mr. Braginsky sat down across from him, smiling at Alfred as he picked up his fork, pausing to speak again, noticing the stunned Omega being awfully quiet. 

“You don’t have to wait for me to eat, дорогой. Go on, tell me how it is.~”

“It looks really good, thank you so so much, I can’t wait!”

Alfred nodded, real excited to try eating his Alpha’s delicious looking food. He cut off a piece of steak, noticing his portion was much smaller than Mr. Braginsky’s, and for good reason. The steak Ivan had was a full sized cut of meat, and he’d made sure to cut the second one in the fridge in half for Alfred, knowing even a really hearty appetite wouldn’t be able to eat as much as he did. Still, the meat was savory and delicious, seared perfectly and slathered in a delicious herbed butter that Alfred was deciding to worship. The second the meat hit his tongue, he almost understood why Alphas craved it so much. It was delicious, and he groaned softly as he chewed, immediately cutting off another piece to try. Ivan looked up from his plate and smiled, swallowing his food before raising a brow and addressing his date, who was laser focused on the food on his plate. 

“So I’m guessing it isn’t unbearable.~”

He asked with a soft laugh, Alfred’s head looking up as he lowered the second bite from his mouth before he could stuff it in, nodding vigorously. God, he was cute when he was excited about something…

“Mr. Braginsky-”

“Call me Ivan.~”

“Ah, O-Okay well, Ivan, this is the best steak I’ve ever had! The best meat I’ve ever had! This is my favourite food now.”

Alfred said, an excited confidence in the last sentence, as if what he said was fact that no one could even try to change. Ivan’s eyes widened a little and he laughed, drinking some water so he wouldn’t get anything caught in his throat from all the excitement. He hadn’t expected such a sweet and enthusiastic response, and his heart hammered against his ribcage, aching with how much love it had for his little sunflower, not used to the experience. 

“Well, I’ll make sure to make it for you again another time.~”

“Really?!~”

“Of course, I’d do anything to see that smile.~”

_______________

Ivan dried his hands off after placing the last dish, Alfred still pouting a little that his date didn’t let him help with the dishes, although he did stop a few times to give the Omega a lengthy kiss or two, a sweet but spontaneous activity that Alfred certainly wouldn’t mind getting used to. An arm wrapped around Alfred’s waist, and the Omega immediately saddled up to the big Russian, walking with him happily as they made their way to the staircase, walking up to the second floor together. Ivan’s house wasn’t huge, but it was definitely too big to live in alone, and he knew it. Just another reason Mr. Braginsky had been eager to find the right one. And now he was taking that “one” upstairs to his room.

“The better Television is in my room, but first-”

He said, Alfred nodding along as he watched the man’s jaw move as he spoke, wanting to touch the soft blonde stubble that he could see in just the right angle of light. God that Alpha was handsome. But Alfred’s attention was pulled elsewhere as they stopped in front of a closet in the upstairs hall and Ivan let go of his waist, instead stepping forward to open the doors. The shelves were full top to bottom with soft and silky items from blankets to robes to stuffed animals, several large pillows joining the mix as well. Alfred gasped softly, never having seen so much paradise in his life. Ivan nodded him forward, urging the Omega to indulge in his impulses. 

“Go on, pick out whatever you can carry.~ We can make a nest on the bed if you’d like.~”

“Really?!~”

Alfred asked, looking up at Mr. Braginsky with eyes to rival a child at disneyland, wiggling with excitement as his breath caught in his throat, watching the Alpha nod his approval. With an excited squeal, Alfred rushed forward, his hands feeling over all the wonderful blankets, several coming out of the closet and into his arms as well as three big stuffed animals- a pony, a round ladybug pillow, and a baby blue alligator bigger than Alfred’s torso. All were indescribably soft, and as Alfred stumbled away from the closet, his arms full and eyes glittering, Ivan scooped the load out of the Omega’s arms, putting the alligator back to hug onto for the moment. Mr. Braginsky closed the closet doors before looking down at his sweet little Omega, Alfred’s breath catching in his throat from the outright adoration he felt in that gaze. Alfred began to wonder why the big Russian had a closet full of soft things. Maybe it was for himself? Or- Alfred’s next thought was nearly unbearable, but he simply had to ask. 

“Mr.- Uh, Ivan? What is all this? You don’t- already have an Omega d-do you?”

Alfred asked, feeling the tears begin behind his eyes as he looked up, the Alpha looking a bit distressed by the boy’s tears but shook his head, reaching his free hand out to gently smooth over Alfred’s hair.

“No, no, of course not. I’ve- been collecting them for years for when I uh…”

It was the Alpha’s turn to be shy now, and he looked to the ground before meeting Alfred’s eyes again, knowing he’d have to say it either way.

“...Find the right one.~”

He said, Alfred’s tears clearing at the sweet and meaningful words, almost about to cry again from just how thoughtful it was. He’d been collecting soft things for years to make a nest when he found the perfect Omega to share it with, and Alfred was that Omega! He wanted to swoon, but instead just nodded, happy simply to be next to his Alpha. 

“I love you too.~”

He cooed playfully, Ivan letting out a soft laugh before placing a kiss to Alfred’s forehead once again. 

“Ready to go?~”

He asked, Alfred nodding and clinging to the arm Ivan wasn’t using to carry everything and letting his Alpha lead him to his bedroom, Alfred terribly excited to see what was in store. All of these sweet surprises left him speechless, and just as he opened his mouth to thank his date for the blankets, they entered the master bedroom, and Alfred gasped once again. It was big and beautiful, those same baby blue walls covered in artwork and a few mirrors, not to mention the big TV on the wall across from the main attraction. It was a beautiful room, but what impressed Alfred more than anything was the giant king sized bed with several pillows on it already. The little Omega wiggled his hips and let go of his date’s arm, running up to the side of the bed and pushing his hand into the comforter, groaning at how it sunk into the soft bed, a perfect place to lay with a mate. 

“Ugh, it’s not fair! Why is everything in your house absolutely perfect? I never wanna go back to that stupid little dorm room ever again.”

Alfred huffed in defeat, still pouting as Ivan walked up behind him and dropped the blankets onto the soft bed, instead wrapping his arms around Alfred’s waist and the soft alligator he was hugging so happily. A few kisses were placed onto the boy’s neck, Alfred shuddering and immediately relaxing into his Alpha’s touch. 

“Play your cards right and you might not have to.~”

The big Alpha purred, sending a delighted shudder down Alfred’s spine, although it was followed by a whine as Ivan stood again, and unfolded one of the blankets, scrunching it up a bit on the bed.

“Come on, I want to make sure this nest is just perfect for you.~”

__________________

Alfred had been far too interested in punching and shifting the blankets to make his nest just right to actually participate in the movie choice, Ivan eventually just picking “Love Actually” and taking his shoes off before joining Alfred in the nest, the Omega already having shed his shoes and his hoodie, the bed and blankets smelling of his Alpha, and his hoodie not. Ivan looked down from the side of the bed as the movie began looking to Alfred with an amused smile.

“May I enter the royal nest, your majesty?~”

He asked playfully, Alfred wiggling his hips and nodding before frantically putting his hands up.

“Wait! Wait! Hold on juuusttttt a seconndddddddddd….. There!”

He said, rustling around some of the blankets, and even punching the spot just to make sure everything was set before welcoming his Alpha into the bed, Ivan having since changed out of his suit and tie, now in a T-Shirt and some sort of black sweatpants, not wanting to have Alfred cuddle rough trouser material on their first official date. He fit into the nest perfectly, and once settled, Alfred immediately cuddled up next to him, Alligator still right next to him as he giddily pulled the blankets over him and his Alpha. Alfred had never had a proper nest with a proper Alpha before, and the experience was exciting to say the least. 

Ivan wrapped an arm around Alfred and leaned back, relaxing and watching the movie, Alfred a bit too enamoured with his new Alpha and nest to focus too well, but tried his best nevertheless. But when Ivan leaned in close, and pressed a soft kiss to Alfred’s neck, he whimpered. It was a quiet whimper- barely audible, but it seemed Mr. Braginsky had heard it loud and clear, and the way his hot breath ghosted over Alfred’s neck made something in the Omega’s abdomen stir. Another kiss was placed, and Alfred whimpered again, louder this time. He was asking for more, much more, and he knew it. Alfred couldn’t remember a time he felt more safe, and Ivan couldn’t remember a time when he felt happier, this new feeling a soaring height from the hopeless pit he had so easily fallen into without his little sunflower. With Alfred back, and the permission to, it was easy to fall back into ecstasy with the pretty little thing in his arms, wanting nothing more than to repay the Omega for filling the hole in his soul. Alfred was going to save him, he just knew it. A soft hand reached up to grab the Alpha’s arm, the boy’s palm admiring the muscle after getting his attention.

“I-Ivan.~ I-I’ve got to tell you something…”

He said softly not much caring about the movie anymore. Sure, in any other setting he would have been glued to the screen, but he was already in paradise, there was no need to escape into another story. Ivan pulled himself away from Alfred’s neck and combed his fingers through the boy’s hair, calming the little Omega before letting him speak again.

“Go ahead, little one.~ You know you can tell me anything.”

He purred, Alfred humming happily and nodding, his cheeks still flushed with the embarrassment of confession. His hand kneaded the man’s strong muscles as he spoke, relieving his cute fidgeting on the Alpha he adored so much.

“Okay, well… A-All I’ve been able to think about these past two weeks is, well… It sounds really terrible and slutty of me but- I… I really really really want you to mate me!”

Alfred said, tears coming to his eyes again as he began to get a bit overwhelmed again, feeling safe enough to allow his emotions to be shown to the man of his dreams. Ivan was a little concerned, but listened intently, making sure Alfred knew he was heard.

“A-And not just knotting me, I mean, I-I’ve been thinking about you knotting me nonstop but…. But I want to be yours forever! I-I wanna get mated and then married! I don’t want any other Alpha to ever touch me ever again, I just want to stay here and make you happy. I- I’ll even drop out of college if you want, I just can’t keep it in any longer, I need to be yours.~”

He continued, tears spilling over as he held a fistful of Ivan’s T-Shirt in his hand, wanting to know he wouldn’t leave him. Alfred was so terribly afraid of abandonment, and he absolutely knew he would die if he couldn’t have this Alpha that held him so close and so lovingly. Ivan seemed caught a bit off guard, but he felt his cheeks blush softly, and his thumb absentmindedly brushed over his faux wedding ring. 

“Oh, little one, there’s no need to cry.~ I’m right here.~” He purred, reaching up to wipe away Alfred’s tears and kissing his cheeks to reassure him that everything was okay.

“I won’t lie… I’ve been thinking... similar things, but! Those are very big choices, and I want you to be absolutely sure it isn’t just our- hormones that are making you say these things, okay?”

Alfred sniffled and nodded, his eyes welling up with even more tears as he wished to himself that he wasn’t such a crybaby. 

“O-Of course I’m sure! I’ve been thinking about you non stop for weeks! I don’t ever want anyone else. I want you to be my Alpha.~”

“Are you sure you’re sure? Really really really sure?”

“Yes! I want to marry you Mr. Ivan Braginsky! And That’s that!”

Alfred huffed, frustrated tears dripping from his eyes as he pouted, watching, a little confused as the Alpha’s lips curled into a smile, and he held Alfred close against his chest, rolling the two so that Alfred was beneath his lover, Ivan kneeling over the pretty Omega. With a delighted smile, Ivan pulled the pretty young thing into a deep and heavy kiss, Alfred openly moaning about it. Even the man’s saliva tasted good, his pheromones driving Alfred absolutely insane while at the same time making him melt into the nest like a popsicle left in the scorching sun. Oh how he loved that man, and oh how he wanted nothing more than him and him forever. Alfred spread his legs a bit, hitting the insides of Ivan’s knees before the Alpha shifted, letting Alfred wrap his clothed legs around his torso and hug him even closer. The little Omega could feel himself start to get wet, knowing what was to come and getting more than aroused by this breathtaking kiss. Ivan pulled back, both gasping for air, neither wanting to separate until absolutely necessary, but so was the nature of mates, especially young ones. Alfred panted as he felt Ivan’s lips on his neck, gasping as those pretty fangs scraped against his tender skin, the Omega’s back arching in pleasure. Ivan felt his mate-to-be grip the back of his shirt in his fists at the teasing, and the way he whined more than informed the Alpha he was doing well. 

“O-Ohhh~ Oh God, Ivan, please, please… T-Touch me you big strong Alpha.~”

Alfred moaned, his natural instinct telling him to beg for what he wanted, voicing his troubles to his Alpha, who would fix everything. Who loved and cared for and protected him, that including fucking him senseless when he needed it. And oh did he need it now. 

“Gladly.~”

Ivan’s hands pushed up Alfred’s shirt, the Omega momentarily putting his arms over his head to urge the Alpha to remove the shirt entirely, a jolt of excitement running through Ivan as he realized he was going to see beautiful, adorable, sweet little Alfred without any of those bothersome clothes on his beautiful body. The second the shirt was off, Alfred’s hands returned to his Alpha, not wanting to let go for even a second, breathing in the strong scent of the man, only making the poor thing hornier. Gently Alfred pushed his hips up, Ivan’s hands already busy feeling up the little Omega’s sides and chest, the blonde gasping as his chest was groped, arching into the touches he so desired. In his fantasies it was lovely to be touched and felt up like this- like he was owned by the man handling him. But here- oh here it was a million times better, a sensation he couldn’t explain in any language other than moans, whimpers and his Alpha’s name. 

Finally, mercifully, Ivan’s hands travelled to Alfred’s waistband, fingering the hem of the boy’s jeans, shooting a look up to the Omega that made his little sunflower gush like the little slut he was. It was a dark and dominant gaze, like Alfred was just Ivan’s little toy, just a sweet young thing to play with and to own. The thought nearly made Alfred moan, had he not bit his lip, feeling the button on his jeans unfastened, his attention being pulled up and down as he met the Alpha’s eyes again, His breath hitching again as he met that confident gaze, something he’d never imagined from a stoic literature professor like himself. The jeans were tugged off, Alfred bending to Ivan’s every touch easy as water, only wanting to please his Alpha who made him feel oh so good. The clothing was tossed aside, but Alfred began to tug on Ivan’s T-Shirt with a bit more ferocity, the Alpha noticing, but not comprehending just yet.

“Fedya, is everything alright? Did you change your mind? We can stop anytime you want to.”

He reassured, the dominance and confidence vanishing from his eyes as he gently cupped Alfred’s face, looking down at his little Omega, wanting to know more than anything that his little sunflower was safe and happy no matter what. Alfred felt comforted that his Alpha was so caring and easy to check on him- It was incredibly important, especially to such a sensitive omega- but the Omega was far too frustrated to be kind right now, and as he met Ivan’s eyes, he huffed, pouting again.

“No, no! I don’t want you to stop, I want this Off!”

He whined, tugging on the shirt again as Ivan breathed a heavy sigh, relief nearly in his scent as he realized what Alfred wanted. Softly, he chuckled and lifted his body a bit to help get the shirt off, Alfred doing most of the pulling. The little Omega held the shirt to his chest, simply wanted the scent of it near him, pausing for a second to simply enjoy the view. Mr. Braginsky had a hot bod, and he wasn’t just saying that. He didn’t have that skinny little waist like most of the Alpha bodybuilders did, he was built more like a bear than a wolf, with a bit of a plush layer around those ever so strong muscles. Sure, he was big and strong, but still wonderful to cuddle. It was always unfortunate when an Alpha was too stiff or too muscled, and an Omega just couldn’t get comfortable against them. There were several scars across the man’s torso and arms, a few very noticeable, some a bit less, Ivan still wearing that godforsaken scarf, which Alfred still hadn’t gotten an explanation for. The Omega traced his fingers over a thick slash scar that started at the man’s hip and travelled down below the sweatpants, all of it yet to be recovered. Ivan smiled, and looked down at Alfred with a teasing glint in his eye. 

“Like what you see?~”

He asked playfully, Alfred blushing up to his ears and nodding, wide eyed and quite embarrassed at being caught staring. Ivan laughed again, that deep, sultry sound Alfred wished he could just roll in. God, his Alpha caught him at every turn, even his laugh was sexy! As he blushed, Ivan leaned down again, his chest against his little sunflower’s as he took the liberty to kiss and caress all up and down Alfred’s body. His hands on the Omega’s hips, and his lips kissing that beautiful collarbone, an occasional nip or two making Alfred whimper and arch his back more, his hands now pawing at Ivan’s back, whimpering quietly for his Alpha. And oh did he deliver. Alfred gasped as he felt the Alpha's fingers trace over the bulge in his boxers, his slit gushing again at the unexpected teasing, slowly pushing up his hips in hopes for more.

“I-Ivan.. Please, please don’t stop.~ I-I need- I need more!~ Oh Ivan please touch me, make me wet like a dumb little slut!~”

The Omega helplessly whimpered, his whole body trembling with need, a jolt of pleasure running up Alfred’s spine as he felt Ivan push his palm against the pretty thing’s crotch, making him gasp and moan to his hearts delight. 

“Make you wet?~ I think I’ve done a good job already, да? I haven’t even touched you there yet and already you’ve soaked yourself.~”

Ivan teased, his deep and dominant tone only making the embarrassment Alfred felt more arousing. The little Omega hid behind a soft blanket in shame, whimpering and spreading his legs as wide as he could, trying to tell Ivan to just fuck him already. He gasped as the boxers were tugged off entirely and tossed aside, the Alpha able to smell his mate-to-be’s arousal in the air. It only riled him up further, and he gently rubbed a few fingers over Alfred’s slit, feeling him gush just from being touched, his body’s natural lubrication overreacting with just how terribly aroused he was. 

“Y-You’re right…”

Alfred whimpered, finding that he absolutely loved being embarrassed by the big Alpha, the safe shame a heavy turn-on. He slowly began to turn his head, wanting to look at his handsome mate-to-be instead of hiding. However, the small bit of relaxation didn’t last long, as Ivan stopped the sweet and gentle circles he’d been rubbing over the boy’s slit, preferring instead to push two digits inside Alfred, biting his lip as he watched the Omega’s eyes snap open and his lip got caught in between his teeth, unsure how to deal with the ecstasy without outright crying. 

Alfred was far too cute for his own good, and his Alpha began to play with him happily, watching him twist and squirm and cry with each movement of his fingers. A sob came out as they were curled inside the little Omega, Alfred whimpering loudly as he arched his back, gushing slick once again, although now he seemed to clam up, not wanting to beg in this strangely intimate moment. Ivan’s eyes were hungrily eating up the scene below him, never having imagined how delicious the little Omega would look undressed and toyed with properly. The little Omega had never had a proper Alpha, or any of the normal stuff Ivan had most likely experienced, all of his past “action” mainly another clumsy young adults that weren’t serious or seasoned like the Alpha currently unravelling Alfred’s insides. A third finger pushed in and made the boy cry, tears dripping down his cheeks as he whimpered, his scent only becoming more and more intoxicating as he became ever so desperate. 

“I-I-Ivan….?~”

He whimpered, eyes blinking open to meet the Alpha’s, the message coming across loud and clear- Alfred needed to be knotted, and he needed it now. Not later, not after a bit more teasing- Now. And Ivan would have mercilessly pushed forward, but the innocence in his student’s eyes reminded him of the promise he had made to both of them. An affectionate hand brushed the boy’s hair out of his eyes, the other still busy keeping the poor thing’s slit entertained.

“I know, дорогой.~ But I still want to make sure. You really want to be mine? For the rest of your life? It’s a big decision-”

“Fuck! OF COURSE I want to be Yours! That’s all I’ve ever wanted!”

Alfred yelled, desperate although not mean. It was more out of passion than anything else.

“I want to kiss you goodnight every night! I want to watch stupid movies with you and learn how to cook so I can make your breakfast in bed! I want everyone to see us get married and I want you to Fuck. Me. Senseless! I’m sure with all of my heart and my dumb brain and everything else that I would Die if I had to spend another day of my life without you!”

Alfred said, teary eyes locking onto those big, compassionate Violet ones, those of which were gathering small tears of their own. Alfred didn’t just want Ivan for sex and status, like all the other Omegas did. He wanted him because he loved him, and wanted to make him happy as a mate, a husband, and a best friend. Ivan gently cupped Alfred’s hot and blushing face and leaned down, giving him the sweetest kiss he could muster, needing to thank him intimately for his wonderful answer. A few stray tears fell from the Alpha’s eyes onto Alfred’s cheeks, both men feeling an intimate bond that nothing else could ever compare to. When he finally pulled back, Ivan pressed his forehead against Alfred’s, the little Omega giggling breathlessly as he reached up to hold his Alpha’s cheek, comforting him exactly when he needed it. Ivan laughed as well, overjoyed to be so close to the man he loved so dearly. 

“Only because you asked so nicely.~”

He purred, both giggling softly as Ivan lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Alfred’s forehead, the intimacy better than any drink drug or anesthesia. Gently, Alfred reached up and squeezed Ivan’s arm to get his attention, the other hand still tenderly cupping his Alpha's cheek, enjoying the slight feeling of stubble against his palm.

“I know you’re kinda scared of breaking me but- I really want you to uh, well… Be kinda mean and rough with me okay? I like it when you’re a little scary.~”

Alfred said, the words honest and a little embarrassing, more so because they were coming out of his mouth. Both men blushed, Ivan out of surprise. He knew that Alfred was a fan of being called a slut, but just as he’d said, the big Alpha was afraid of breaking his mate-to-be, and he didn’t know if he could live with himself if he hurt his little sunflower. A deep breath was taken, Alfred finding the breath that cascaded over his hand a very pleasant sensation, and looked up at the big Russian, eagerly awaiting some sort of answer. 

“...Alright, but you’ve got to promise me you’ll tell me right away if you don’t like something, or if you want me to stop.” Ivan said, getting a bit serious for a second. Alfred’s happiness and safety was more important to him than anything else, and he’d do anything to maintain them both.

“Even if you change your mind about being mated, I’ll stop the second you tell me, okay?”

Alfred nodded, looking his Alpha in the eyes to let him know that he respected his terms both as his friend and his mate. The little Omega was rarely serious about things, but he knew that respect was an important part of a relationship, and he wouldn’t dare dismiss anything Ivan was this serious about.

“I promise.~ Now mate me, you big brute.~”

Alfred teased, pushing his hips down a bit on Ivan’s fingers, groaning in pleasure and watching as the noise helped his Alpha to get back into the mood. Of course, Ivan was more than ready to ravish the little Omega, and he pumped his fingers in and out of Alfred a few times before pulling them out completely, Alfred whining as he missed even that small sensation. But distraction came soon, Ivan leaning down and scraping his teeth against the boy’s neck, a deep growl coming from his throat that made Alfred moan all by itself. He whimpered and gushed, throwing his arms around Ivan’s neck to hold him close. The Alpha reached down and tugged off his sweatpants, his boxers following as he joined Alfred, both nude and pushing each other ever closer towards ecstasy. Ivan began to bite gently at Alfred’s neck as he stroked his own cock a few times, more than aroused at the little Omega’s display of submission. Teasingly, he rubbed the tip of his cock over Alfred’s slit, making the Omega let out a soft sob at the sensation. Ivan’s entire body pressed up against Alfred, the boy suddenly remembering just how small and helpless he was to defend himself against the big Alpha above him. And oh god did he love it. Ivan wanted him, and he wouldn’t dare stop him from taking what he so rightfully deserved. Another growl came from the man’s throat and Alfred shuddered, shutting his eyes to enjoy the sensations of his body.

“What a horny little thing.~ You’re adorable when you’re so needy.” He purred, that effortless confidence and towering dominance entering the man’s voice once again, Alfred’s slit gushing against the cock that was rubbed to tenderly against it. 

“I know you want me, I can smell it on you, you little slut.~”

Ivan growled, Alfred letting out a pleased sob and nodding, too aroused to do anything but whimper pathetically. The Omega let out a cry as he felt the Alpha’s cock begin to push into him, the feeling of being filled and stretched driving him near insane with pleasure. 

“O-Oh! Oh! Ohhh dear godd…”

Alfred gasped, his back arching as he felt the Alpha's cock push further and further, halfway, then more, and as it pushed up against the Omegas insides, nearly whiting out his vision with pleasure. The tight heat surrounding Ivan’s cock made him growl into Alfred’s neck, biting him a bit harder, growling again when Alfred whimpered and shifted, only clinging to him tighter. 

“That’s my good boy.~ You needed my cock, didn’t you? Poor little thing, you’re going crazy without a knot inside of you, да?”

He teased, noticing a heavy change in Alfred’s scent as he got more and more aroused, tears beading up in the boy’s eyes as he shifted his hips, pushing downwards and whimpering to tell his Alpha that he needed to be fucked, and fucked hard. Ivan’s body responded before he did, his hips pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back into the Omega. Alfred cried- sobbed out for more, more from his Alpha, and oh did Ivan deliver. He pushed the little Omega down into his nest with his chest, and held the pretty thing close in his arms, making sure Alfred felt secure before pulling his hips back again and driving his cock deep into the pretty blonde. Alfred cried as he felt that hard, rough knot slam into him again, and again, and again. He felt his breath become shorter with each thrust, Ivan arousing him in ways he didn’t even know possible. This dirty talk was a bit new, but fuck if he didn’t adore it. It made Alfred want to flatten himself to the bed and grovel about how stupid and slutty he was just to appease his big, strong, handsome Alpha. He didn’t deserve the cock inside him, but oh was he enjoying it, crying only a few minutes in. Ivan’s thrusts were a good pace, but he’d made Alfred cry by simply rubbing against him, so this was more than satisfactory for the minute. That is- until Alfred clawed at the man's back, and whimpered, pushing his hips down again to get the man’s attention, Ivan humming against the blonde’s neck. 

“Да, Fedya?~ What does my hot little slut want now?

He cooed, pushing his cock all the way inside and grinding it right up against Alfred’s sweet spot, pulling back from the Omega’s neck simply to watch him squirm.

“I-Ivan Oh!~ Oh God Yes! F-FFuck! Ah!~ I-I want- I want more! Pound me into the fucking bed! Ah!~ I-I don’t wanna be- b-be able to walk when y-y-ou’re done!”

Alfred sobbed, tears running down that sweet flushed face, the Omega now panting out of his mouth as he was fucked like a proper slut, eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head from the way Ivan grinded right up against him. He’d never had an Alpha do that before, and it nearly pushed him over the edge, had the big Russian not pulled out and slammed back in again, breaking the focus of the moment. 

“You’re so pretty when you cry.~ Makes me want to see just how far I can push you.”

Ivan growled, Alfred shuddering and clinging to the man as he pulled him back down, the thrusts continuing, but intensifying as the Alpha’s cock rammed up into Alfred, making the boy see white as he was fucked mercilessly, feeling his body slammed deep into the soft bed and blankets each time Ivan’s hips pushed into him. Alfred could feel marks and even broken skin on his neck, and a bruise from where Ivan’s hand had gripped his hips, but the little Omega couldn't be happier about it. He wanted to be marked like a little bitch, painted in the actions of his Alpha. To show everyone else that he was owned, and by a powerful and aggressive Alpha at that. Ivan pushed his lips against Alfred’s neck once again, those lips turning to teeth as he felt his orgasm approaching, shifting his hips to a new angle and making Alfred nearly scream with how he pounded dead into the Omega’s sweet spot. Alfred gasped for air and clawed at the Alpha’s back, leaving deep scratch marks as he tightened around Ivan, his orgasm eager to finish first. 

The big Alpha began to leak precum into the little Omega, his knot beginning as Alfred sobbed and whimpered and gasped, everything arched and pressed up against his Alpha. Alfred saw stars as he came, his slit tightening around Ivan as he sobbed the man’s name, gushing all down his cock as it thrust in one last time. The Alpha felt himself burst, letting out a loud growl and biting down onto Alfred’s neck, breaking skin and making the poor thing whimper in ecstasy as finally, finally his Alpha was truly rough with him. Ivan felt his knot swell as he gushed inside the Omega, mating the two forever. Now this was their home, their bed, their life, and Ivan couldn’t wait to begin it together. 

Alfred had never had an Alpha cum inside of him, and the feeling was even better than he thought it would be. Not only was he filled with a big, hot cock, but a hot and heavy load as well, a dreamy feeling laying itself like a blanket over both men, Ivan’s hips slowly stilling as he hugged Alfred tight to his chest, and apologetically licked the wounds, pressing little kisses all over the teeth marks he’d so eagerly made. Alfred let out a happy trill and giggle at the affection, knowing he would remember this moment for the rest of his happy life. A life that was only just beginning. 

“....Ivan?”

“Да, my little sunflower?~”

“I changed my mind- I don’t “think” I love you now… I know I do.”

“...I love you too, my little angel.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked!


	5. Change Comes When Least Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned work

When Alfred pulled his car up to the parking lot behind his dorms, he was wearing heavy clothing, jeans and a sweater with a t-shirt underneath, hiding his skin to muddle his new scent as much as he could. Ivan had advised against it, but Alfred took double his normal suppressants, the chemical dousing his scent to be weak and barely noticeable. Someone would have to be quite close and be intentionally looking for something to figure him out. Still, despite all his precautions, Alfred kept his head down, wheeling the cart in during the middle of the day, a common time for classes. Alfred vaguely remembered Kiku saying something about an anthropology class at this time, and although he adored Kiku, he just didn’t think he could face him just now. 

He was so happy with Ivan, but he didn’t want to become hated at his college. His Alpha had explained to him quietly but delicately one night as they sat by the fire, that a lot of Omegas had gotten violent at times with others over him, and he felt his heart break each time it happened. He admitted to promising to never mate as to not put an Omega in danger, as it might affect their freedom to be alone outside of the house due to his changed scent. It was very common for an Omega to get mate-envy when it came to a handsome Alpha, and they can get unknowingly cruel, biased, and even aggressive to another Omega that has a strong, desirable mate. Over time it can make an Omega depressed, anxious, hopeless and in dramatic cases, even suicidal from the dejection they face from what was once such a close society. Alfred was still very close to Ivan at all times of day save for when he had to go to the university to teach a class or sit in a meeting. All other work he did online, with Alfred cuddled up to his side, face against his scarf and hands wrapped around the man’s torso, relaxed by his scent and his presence. It was almost addictive, and Ivan knew that he would have to teach his Omega to be on his own soon so Alfred didn’t develop separation anxiety. 

But for now they could cuddle, and Ivan would always be there for when Alfred really needed him. He loved that sweet boy more than anything. He was there when Alfred called his parents the first time to tell them, his mother panicking a bit and his father trying not to get upset. Ivan held his hand and let Alfred cry into his chest after the call was over. He was there when they had the first Skype call, his mother having calmed down a bit, and wanted to really talk. Alfred remembered the look on his mother’s face when he asked if Ivan was there, and he invited his Alpha into the frame. He seemed almost instantly happy, seeming to understand that just like he’d dreamed- Alfred had hooked a successful, handsome, capable mate that loved him. And his hopes were only reassured with how kind and polite Ivan was, the way he looked at Alfred reminding him of the way his own husband looked at him. 

Alfred’s father had been a little wary, but his husband was adamant in telling him that Alfred had done what was best for him, and was still pursuing a degree, but was supported and had a fiancé, a lovely home, and enough money to be significantly comfortable. It was a miracle, no matter how precious their son was. Alfred’s parents had planned a trip to come and visit him during the coming weekend, and by then he would be fully moved in with his mate. Alfred had just piled most of his organizers into the crate, stuffing his bedding and clothes into the top of the thick plastic tub on wheels before walking over to the wall across from his bed and carefully lifting a giant framed vintage Captain America poster- one of Alfred’s most prized possessions. He set it carefully on top of the soft fabric and took a deep breath, looking around his dorm room and sighing, letting out a soft laugh as he said a last goodbye, not having thought he’d only be in his dorm room for a semester and a half. 

Still- he couldn’t wait to start his new life with Ivan, get married and love on his Alpha for the rest of his time on earth. And he knew that Ivan was just as excited, if not more. The Alpha was constantly showing his love, giving Alfred random little kisses, telling him he was beautiful and holding him wherever, whenever, for however long he wanted. He’d playfully interrogated Alfred on what he liked and his favourite colours, and the little gifts were so sweet Alfred could feel his blood pressure rise. A hoodie that was printed like a 1960’s NASA space suit, patches and all. It was fuzzy soft inside and warm as the surface of the sun. Alfred made Ivan sleep with it for a night before wearing and his husband-to-be complied happily, simply chucking under his breath and leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Alfred’s forehead to quietly say “I love you.” 

But the biggest gift he had given Alfred, was listening to him (oh how well Ivan listened to him ramble) and remembering the boy’s most prized possession. While Alfred was trying to make dinner for the both of them, his Alpha had taken down all that classy artwork he had on the bedroom walls and had cut out a cardboard piece in the dimensions of the frame his mate had mentioned so many times. After dinner (A lovely batch of homemade lasagna that Alfred had sweated and worried over for several hours, determined to make something creative and make it work.) Ivan praised the food, enjoying it very much, but not as much as the sparkle in Alfred’s eyes at knowing he had done well. Alfred had scooped out the ice cream, and Ivan had suggested that they should have the ice cream in bed- a proposal Alfred couldn’t resist. He said yes enthusiastically, and helped Ivan to bring the bowls up the stairs to the bedroom. But when Ivan opened the door and held it open, Alfred saw the frames stacked on the floor and the cut out. He recognized the dimensions immediately and turned to Ivan, wondering just what he was up to when his husband-to-be laughed, and kissed his forehead before walking over to the cutout and holding it up. 

“So? Where do you want to put it?”

He could remember the words loud and clear, as if Ivan was there with him, looking down at the poster beneath the glass. The light shifted and whited out the hero as Alfred pushed the cart out of his room for the last time and down the hall, the natural light turning fluorescent as he rode the elevator down, pushing his cart out the door and into the parking lot, not noticing Kiku at the front desk asking about a package before he saw Alfred and immediately followed him, not even waiting for his package to be retrieved. Alfred sidled the cart up next to the bed of his truck, opening the back and piling in the organizers first, putting the frame wrapped in bedding in the small backseat of the truck before jumping out and nearly running dead into Kiku, who hadn't expected him to jump so suddenly. 

“Alfred!”

“Ah! Oh! Oh uh... Hey Kiku, what’s up?”

Kiku furrowed his brows much more distressed and expressive than Alfred had seen him before. It was obvious the Omega was serious and had been concerned, and Kiku took a deep breath so he wouldn’t get upset and scare Alfred. It wasn’t fair of him.

“Can you tell me where you’ve been? And why I haven’t been able to contact you for weeks? I hesitate to say it, but- I’ve been very worried about you, Alfred.”

He admitted, meeting Alfred’s eyes with a sympathetic gaze, Alfred feeling tears well up in his eyes and quickly blinked them away, not letting himself get all wrapped up in these feelings he’d been running from.

“I- well- why don’t we get in the car and talk about it, yeah?”

Alfred suggested, not wanting anyone else to see him or worse- hear the story. It was dangerous enough for him to be here alone as it was. Kiku nodded slowly, a little wary but allowing Alfred to put the cart back and climbing into the passenger's seat, watching his friend look around warily before crossing back and sidling up into the driver's seat again, sighing before looking to Kiku with excited and estranged eyes, glittering to tell the story of a lifetime. His fairytale prince charming saving him from the horrors of heats and loneliness. While still letting him have friends and adoring him in ways that made Alfred swoon and sigh at every word that came out of his mouth. 

“I- I mated Mr. Braginsky… And we’re going to get married this summer... “

Kiku said nothing, paused almost, considering and processing Alfred’s words but nervous as he was, the blonde stuttered forward, wanting to somehow remedy the situation.

“I-I love him very much though and he treats me really well- I asked him to mate me, and I’m still doing college, but I’m only gonna take a few classes on campus. The rest gotta be online because y’know, I don’t really wanna be away from home all the time…”

Kiku nodded, hoping this didn’t mean the end of their friendship. He might have been cold and a bit stoic a lot, but Kiku really did like spending time with Alfred. 

“You’ll make sure to come visit so I can kick your ass in Mario Kart?”

“Yeah, of course dude! And I can give you all the boring details about house life!”

The two laughed, and Alfred smiled, putting a hand on Kiku’s shoulder as he looked back to him, making sure he knew what he was saying was a bit more serious.

“Hey, so- because I gotta stay safe from some crazy Omegas, my excuse is that my heats got too bad for me to do anything far from home, so I’m on a new hormone and I won’t be here much. Okay? Francis can’t even know, because god knows he’ll leak it to somebody. Got it?”

“Of course- I wouldn’t endanger you like that. As dumb as you can be, you’re my friend.”

Kiku said, both laughing a little as Alfred’s phone went off, the text from Ivan asking if he wanted to order in for dinner that night. He immediately ached for his home, wanting to be in Ivan’s arms again. Kiku saw that look and immediately knew Alfred really truly was in love, and felt a bit of comfort in that at least he was happy 

“Well- I think I’ll let you get home to your Alpha now. It’s gonna be kinda boring now without my best friend, but good job catching such a good Alpha. Don’t let him slow you down, Alfie.”

Alfred blushed softly smiling happily and leaning towards Kiku as the young man opened the door. 

“Kiku, wait- I’ll be around, I promise. But for now- keep Francis from partying too hard.~”

He said, enjoying another laugh with his best friend before Kiku finished stepping out of the truck and sent Alfred on his way, the Omega dreamy all the way home, and dreamy he would be as long as he was loved and supported by his friends and his lover. He couldn’t ask for anything save for a second kiss, and oh did Ivan always deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave a kudos and comment if you liked!


	6. Blessed Be Our Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned work

Alfred’s mother was in the door before Ivan could finish opening it, having seen his little boy and beelining straight towards him. 

“Oh! Alfred I missed you so so so much! You said you’d call me when-”

He swooned, fussing over his darling boy as Ivan respectfully invited his mate’s father inside, both Alphas looking each other over to get a good sense of the man they were dealing with. Alfred’s father was just a few inches shy of Ivan, 6’ 2” although it was more than enough to tower over his mate. Ivan extended his hand to the pale, almost gray man and offered his hand to shake, dipping ever so slightly in a bow to show that although he was not cowering, he still respected the father of his new mate in hopes of making a good impression. 

“Richard.”

The man said as he accepted the professor’s hand, making them somewhat equals now in this house. Already Alfred’s smell was making its way into the walls, proving it was his home as well.

“Wonderful to meet you, sir. Ivan Braginsky, as I’m sure you’ve heard.~”

Ivan said with a soft laugh as the men dropped their hands to look over to the two Omegas, Alfred nearly glowing as he whispered to his mother about Ivan and his wonderful new home. There was a second where Richard’s stone cold facade was broken, the big Russian seeing how important the Alpha’s family was to him. If he hadn’t been treating Alfred like a prince already, he would certainly do so now. Alfred’s mother caught Ivan’s eye as he looked back at him, and gave him a bright, beautiful smile. Ivan knew where his mate got that sunshine grin from, and he smiled back, elegant and composed as always. 

Alfred took a breath and quieted his giddy excitement, the introduction of his mother to his alpha a big event for both of them. Richard didn’t move from his spot next to Ivan as his mate was introduced, Alfred unable to stop smiling as he stood beside them. Ivan could feel his breath catch in his throat as Alfred’s eyes sparkled, his dearest omega’s beauty nearly too much for him to handle. When Angelina saw the Alpha look at his darling boy like that, he knew genuinely that he could trust this big, handsome Alpha to treat Alfred like he deserved. Alfred then spoke up, his voice still a bit softer than usual as he tore his eyes from his mate to introduce the two.

“Mamma, this is Dr. Ivan Braginsky.~”

He said proudly, both Omegas squeezing the others hand to discreetly express their excitement. His mother had always been a pageant queen, even after he stopped entering contests to care for Alfred. He loved the best of the best, and his son had caught someone just as impressive as his own husband. Alfred’s hips wiggled a little, very excited as he continued the introduction.

“Ivan, this is my mother-”

“-Angelina!~ Wonderful to meet you, Dr. Braginsky. I’ve heard so much about you.~”

He purred, Richard clearing his throat quietly and Alfred rolling his eyes, as always finding them back on his handsome mate. Ivan looked down at Alfred expectantly, as if waiting for him to say something, and he mustered up an idea to help continue the evening, and he looked over his shoulder to the back porch. 

“Why don’t you start dinner, and I can show Mamma and Dad the garden.”

He suggested, Ivan nodding in agreement as he turned towards the kitchen and gave Alfred a gentle kiss on the top of his head, a bold move for the first display of affection in front of his parents, Alfred’s mother swooning while his father stood stiff. 

“Sounds good.~ Be careful of that dip in the grass by the tulips, I don’t want you to roll your ankle.”

He purred, Alfred nodding obediently with stars in his eyes. Those eyes followed his mate as he left into the kitchen, soon out of sight. His father met his eyes first, and Alfred blushed, a bit ashamed of being so in love. 

“Here- there’s a really nice porch to sit out on, Mamma, you’re gonna love it.~”

He said, chatting with his mother as they made their way out onto the large porch, all nice wood, and several nice pieces of outdoor furniture. Angelina got quite excited at the handmade rocking chair, and they stopped so he could sit in it. The two talked for a minute about how nice everything in the house was. As much as Angelina wished they could have had their talk on the porch, he knew his son was far too nervous to risk his fianceé hearing anything at all. So he rose, and they all walked through the lawn into the garden, flowers of every kind among herbs and vegetables, and even a few berry plants. Alfred seemed so at peace in that place, his father wondered if they should have had a garden when he was a young pup. In the garden there was a bench and the three sat together, a bit squished as his mother brought up the topic at hand. Reasonably, Alfred’s parents were a bit upset at him not asking first. Whereas his father harbored some muffled resentment, his mother was more than happy, relieved that Alfred got to have his happy ever after so early. And his mate loved him so much, there was no denying he would be treated like a queen. Alfred gushed happily about how sweet and caring and talented Ivan was, and even his father seemed happy his son was so in love. 

~

Now Alfred and his father sat out on the porch, and Angelina had confidently strode back into the house to “help with dinner” as an obvious excuse to chat up the big Alpha working in the kitchen. Alfred of course didn’t mind. He’d always expected his mom to flirt with his dates- and he always did. It was his way of making sure they were good enough for his baby, and he was so pretty, sometimes they didn’t pass. Ivan was peeling potatoes as Angelina walked into the kitchen, and he bit the inside of his cheek when he saw that he’d rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and had a good amount of muscle exposed. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do all that yourself, sweetheart.~ Why don’t you scoot over and I’ll take over peelin’?”

He cooed, that slight southern drawl reminding Ivan of the few times he’d had wine with Alfred and his voice had a very similar honey to it. The Alpha met Angelina’s eyes and took a courteous step aside as he walked up to the sink, not one to refuse the Omega’s wishes. 

“If you insist. Don’t hesitate to call me over if you need any assistance.”

Ivan said with a soft smile, Angelina remembering when he’d first met Richard and he’d spoken in such an eloquent and sophisticated manner- it had always made him swoon. But Dr. Braginsky had a kind of poetry to his words, a romance he knew Alfred would eat up. No wonder his darling was so in love- it was hard not to be. 

“I hear you’re a man of the arts.”

Angelina cooed as he continued peeling, Ivan letting out a soft chuckle at the notion.

“I guess one could say that. I’m just a professor at a local college despite how brilliant Alfred makes me out to be.~” 

They both smiled at the remark, and Angelina went on to explain he had a degree in fine arts, and had done so when Alfred began kindergarten. Too bored without pageantry to focus on, no job, child off at school and his husband hiring help to clean regularly, the Omega had decided to go back and take advantage of something he’d missed out on due to pageant life. Ivan brought up a few favourite authors and they sprang into deep and interesting conversation. Alfred had certainly come from a very hardworking family, and both Alpha and Omega had a new and improved view of the other by the time dinner was served. 

Steak, mashed potatoes and asparagus were on the menu, and Angelina rambled off about the health benefits of the vegetable choice as Richard found (to his surprise) that he very much enjoyed the steak. He chalked it up to that Angelina had helped the man with his cooking, but it didn’t taste like Angelina’s steak, no matter how many times he told himself otherwise. Alfred got caught up in giddy conversation with his mate about how good the tiger lilies in the garden looked, and Ivan smiled down at him like his little Omega was the most precious thing in the world. Neither parent could deny it- the two were meant for each other, no matter how strange the circumstances. 

As the scraping of plates was made clear, Alfred’s father looked to his son before raising his glass slightly, his movements subtle and restrained as always. Ivan could feel his fiance grab his hand under the table and squeeze, these small movements obviously meaning a great deal to him. 

“I would like to propose a toast…” The table held its breath, each seat straining with the tension between words.

“To the blessed union of these two fine mates.”

Alfred nearly cried with relief, his eyes getting watery as he grinned up at Ivan, and his mate nodded to his glass, all raising their drinks in salute to the new life they would lead together. 

The night continued several hours past sunset, Alfred’s mother drinking much of the offered wine. Ivan even spoke with his mate’s father to thank him for his grace, and the two seemed to at the very least respect the other. The clock struck eleven and Richard decided that they needed to go if they were going to get any sleep before their flight tomorrow. The goodbye between mother and son was teary as it always was, and Ivan even got an approving nod on the couple’s way out. 

When the door was locked Alfred let out an exaggerated sigh, letting himself fall dramatically against Ivan to be held and kissed. His mate pet his hair and pulled him close, and Alfred hummed softly, smiling and giggling to himself as Ivan looked down.

“You really made a good impression on my mom, huh?~”

He teased, Ivan rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the suggestion, though they both knew it to be true.

“I was kind and engaged him in conversation, that’s just being polite.”

Ivan insisted, watching as Alfred wriggled out of his arms and started towards the staircase, looking behind him playfully.

“Hey- c’mere big guy.~”

He cooed playfully, Ivan raising a brow but obediently following as Alfred made his way up the stairs, turning the corner and staying put until his Alpha came up from behind and ran a hand through his hair. The Omega purred at the feeling and sighed softly, looking up and meeting Ivan’s beautiful violet eyes, he felt helpless- and he loved it. 

Over the time they’d spent together, Ivan had made sure to have a clear conversation with is mate about what he liked and what he didn’t like, safewords and all. And with time to make them, a few games begun. One of which was beginning now. Alfred bit his lip and pushed his head into Ivan’s hand, purring softly as the two gazed at each other. Alfred batted his lashes and looked down before meeting his mate’s eyes a second time, starting the play with a simple request. 

“Daddy?~”

“Yes, дорогой?”

“Hunt me?~”

Ivan’s hand stopped combing through Alfred’s blonde locks, assuming his role as Alfred had so sweetly requested. He leaned down and gave a gentle kiss to the boy’s cheek, nodding before pulling himself back up.

“I’ll give you a few seconds headstart.~”

He growled, Alfred feeling a happy shiver down his spine at the predatory tone. The Alpha let go, and Alfred casually began to walk away, not running too fast or else alert his hunter of his fear. Alfred rounded the corner, his heart beating fast as soon the footsteps doubled. Ivan was following him, down the hall and- right. Into the guest room. Alfred shut the door behind him quickly and hid up against the wall next to the bookshelf, hoping Ivan would only take half a look inside and not notice him. However, the prey wasn’t so lucky, and Alfred could feel something in his stomach stir when the door was opened and the Alpha stepped in. He sniffed the air and turned his head, and as he walked past the shelf there his darling Omega was, legs trembling and face flushed as he waited to be caught. There was a pause, then Ivan forcefully landed his hand on the wall next to Alfred, pinning him in next to the bookcase and making the Omega whimper. Alfred could feel slick coat the inside of his panties as Ivan leaned down and breathed against his neck, smelling the arousal behind the fear and knowing his mate was enjoying himself. 

“You know this isn’t the right place.~ Try again, little one.”

Ivan purred, stepping back and watching Alfred carefully tiptoe out of the room and back down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room, where Ivan cornered him back towards the couch, pushing Alfred down onto it and making sure he stayed there with a hand on his chest. The little Omega squirmed for a second before stilling, looking up into his Alpha’s eyes and shuddering at the dominant gaze that held his own. Alfred felt his thighs twitch, and he whimpered again. He wanted Ivan- he needed Ivan, and as much as he loved it when his mate cornered and intimidated him, there wasn’t much more of this he could take. 

“Daddyy….”

He whined, the Omega’s scent thick in the air filling Ivan’s head and intoxicating any hesitance out of his mind. It was a couch, they could just start there- but that would be losing, letting his darling little brat get away with being fucked outside of the bedroom like a slut. He couldn’t slip up this early, then Alfred would never learn. Ivan took his hand off Alfred’s chest and smacked the side of his thigh, chastising his mate for trying to seduce him once again. 

“Last chance, my love.~ I won’t be so nice next time.”

Alfred knew what that meant and he shuddered, the smack to his thigh only reinforcing the message. As he stood up Alfred debated whether or not he wanted a spanking, and with a flush in his cheeks, he decided he did. So Alfred walked upstairs, Ivan following in hopes that Alfred would turn right at the top of the stairs, but sighing when he veered left, walking all the way down the hall to the second guest bathroom, and stopping a few steps in, looking at Ivan with big, innocent eyes. The little Omega knew exactly what he was doing, and his Alpha knew it too. Alfred was only a brat when he wanted to be spanked, and right now he wanted his backside so sore he was crying. As Ivan approached, he sighed softly, and when he stepped inside the bathroom, Alfred’s wrists were grabbed and he was forced over the counter. Jeans pooling at his calves, Alfred whimpered- knowing the drawer his Alpha had opened held the big flat hairbrush he’d brought back from his room. 

“I think my little pet is being a brat for a reason.~”

Ivan purred, smoothing the back of the hairbrush over Alfred’s bottom before landing the first blow, Alfred letting out a quiet yelp as he was first punished. A second smack landed, and he bit his lip, the spanking becoming consistent as his Alpha lectured him.

“When I’m finished disciplining you, I want you to go exactly where you know you’re supposed to. Unless you want me to tease you until morning, and I know you’re already too sore for that.”

He ordered, watching Alfred’s eyes bead with tears as he muffled his whimpers, not yet ready to give up his pride. As Ivan had learned through many bouts of hesitance- Alfred liked to be spanked until he was broken- crying and needing to be held and comforted. He said he was too stubborn to learn any other way, and Ivan had laughed with him about that, but it really was true. The Omega felt the brush move lower, spanking down the backs of his thighs and making him tremble as he held his breath. Gently, his Alpha spread his legs and began to spank even the insides of Alfred’s legs, a few stray tears slipping down Alfred’s reddened cheeks. 

“You really want me to punish you, don’t you, дорогой?~”

Ivan asked, Alfred whimpering and nodding as he shifted his hips again, not feeling like he’d been spanked enough just yet. His Alpha swung back once again and paddled his darling’s backside until it was bright red and Alfred began to sob, clinging to the rim of the sink and crying as he felt each smack on his poor bottom. 

“I-I-I’m ssorrryyy Daddy!”

Alfred cried, lifting himself up from the counter and staying still as his Alpha cleaned up his face, then tugged his panties down. Alfred let out a gasp of surprise, flushing red with embarrassment as slick began to drip down his thighs. He could only imagine how slutty he looked- spanked red bottom, jeans and panties at his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks and sniffling. Ivan was enjoying the sight to say the least, and he nodded to tell Alfred that he was going to walk his naughty bottom to the bedroom exactly like that and he was going to do it now. Happily embarrassed, Alfred waddled slowly to the master bedroom and whimpered as he bent over the bed. He knew that his spanking wasn’t finished- he hadn’t been spanked bare bottom yet, and if he didn’t mention it, it would be much worse. 

“D-Daddy… you- you aren’t f-finished yet…”

He said bashfully, blushing and hiding his face in the covers as his Alpha approached, smoothing a hand over his backside as he agreed.

“That’s my good boy, you’re right. Thank you for being so obedient.~”

Ivan praised, a sweet contrast to the heavy smacks that followed, Alfred’s already sore bottom getting thoroughly spanked and oh god how he loved it. When he began to sob and cry once again Ivan gave a few last pats, letting Alfred breathe as he instead ran two fingers over Alfred’s slit, smiling at just how wet his desperate Omega was.

“Such a pretty little slut.~ You love being spanked huh?~”

He teased, Alfred nodding enthusiastically as he wiggled his hips, trying to get something that wasn’t so agonizingly teasing. Ivan was teasing him when he needed him the most and it drove the poor omega nearly insane. 

“You need Daddy’s cock now, don’t you?~”

“Need it!”

Alfred echoed, nodding and pouting his hips backward, whimpering sweetly and wiggling with impatience as his Alpha took his shirt off and unzipped his slacks, pulling out that monster cock Alfred so worshipped. The Omega let out a happy trill when he felt the tip rub against him, and Ivan made sure Alfred was comfortable and holding a pillow first before pushing into his darling. He let out a low, sexy groan and Alfred could feel his breath flutter, the euphoria almost too much for him. He felt Ivan’s hands push up his shirt and grab him, hold him close like he always did when he fucked him. Both were so pent up, all that nervous tension released, this felt better than ever, and Ivan already was panting hard, thrusting into his husband-to-be in a way that made Alfred arch his back and howl to high heaven. 

“Ivan… Ivan… Ivan..!”

Alfred cried out for his lover again and again, his eyes tear-filled and nearly crossed each time he felt the Alpha sheath himself fully inside him. Ivan adored those sweet tears, the intense scent his beloved surrounded him with, driving him near out of his mind with lust and adoration. He wanted to make Alfred see white, and with a particularly hard thrust, he did. Alfred felt that sweet spot deep inside his abdomen struck, and he let out the most musical cry. Ivan felt himself growl as he wrapped his arms around Alfred and hit the sweet spot again, the poor Omega standing on quaking legs as he was fucked exactly the way he liked it by his perfect Alpha. He could hardly believe he was this lucky, but he most definitely wouldn’t let this mate go to waste. Again and again and again his sweet spot was pounded into until finally he couldn’t take it anymore and cried out, painting the side of the comforter as his breath was taken early with each thrust. Ivan felt his knot swell and with one last thrust into Alfred he growled, filling the poor little Omega with more cum than he could bear. 

As Ivan panted, chest heaving against Alfred’s bowed back, Alfred let out a happy sigh, and leaned back, pecking his mate’s cheek and letting out a tired giggle, happier than any Omega in the world to have such a loving, doting, committed Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos and comment! They mean the world to us authours!


End file.
